


The mention of your name

by Cakebloom10



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakebloom10/pseuds/Cakebloom10
Summary: To have a crush on someone like Kang Taehyun is a pure torture, but Beomgyu just couldn't stop it. He admires that boy too much even though there's no single chance for them to be together. It is until somebody who just moved next to his grandmother's house starts disturbing his peaceful day by asking him to play, makes him questioning his admiration towards Taehyun.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 28
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is the 1st chapter! I didn't edit anything, so I'm sorry if there're lots of grammar mistakes:") Thank you and enjoy!

It’s been a year since Beomgyu realized that he likes Kang Taehyun, his junior who is famous not only because of his look but also his achievements. Everyone knows him as the prince. The cold one, actually, because he rarely speaks to anybody. For some people, it seems that Taehyun’s attitude is rude and so arrogant. Well, he is the cold prince, anyway. People distance themselves from the boy not because of the attitude—he speaks only to some students— but how his aura is undoubtedly intimidating. When he strolls down the hallway, students would back away as if the headmaster of the school is walking in front of them. Once in a blue moon, Taehyun would smile. Beomgyu has seen him smiled when he received the medal after winning the best speech. Another fact about the brown-haired boy, he has that type of composure in which people see it as something mysterious. Just to be fair, Taehyun hates wasting his time. He is up to things that is worthy enough for him, and if it does not, he is just going to ignore it. Even if it’s a person, he does not care.

Beomgyu first saw the younger at the dining hall, eating his lunch alone. From his perspective—he always judges, but much unlikely to show it—Taehyun never finishes his lunch. Either he has poor appetite, or the lunch is certainly not good at all. In some other time, he witnessed Taehyun just ate two protein bars. He has come to understand now that his crush certainly is just like him, in terms of eating. For the other aspects, he is fit for the king.

Now, he is watching Taehyun delivers his speech in the hall. He is so so cool, Beomgyu talks to himself. His eyes never leave the gesture or the expression his crush is giving throughout his performances. Beomgyu has prepared the present for the younger and he is going to give it to him after the event ends.

“Soobin hyung, do you think Taehyun will accept my present?” Beomgyu asks worriedly. He turns his head for a while when the older does not answer his question. “hyung, what are you doing?”

“Sssh, I’m texting with someone.”

“What? Who? Who is that? Do I know her or him?”

Soobin sighs. “No. Even I myself don’t know him.”

Confusion is plastered on his face. “What do you mean?”

“I found him through the chatting with stranger’s app. We talked much.”

“Oooo, Soobinie hyung!” Beomgyu teases him. “tell him to meet up some day. And please, take me too. I wanna see him!” he giggles sweetly.

Right after that, people around him clapping their hands. Some of them even giving a standing applause. Well, well, well, guess he is here to see Kang Taehyun, not to listen or understand his speech completely.

“I know he’s going to accept it. If he wasn’t, well, just give it to me.”

“No way.” 

“Why? It’s just a water bottle.”

“I put something inside. My letter.”

“Ew! You seriously wrote a love letter to Kang Taehyun?!”

Beomgyu clasps his hand on Soobin’s mouth. He is glad that people are busy approaching their friends who are assigning themselves to be the school representative as well as Taehyun, and this speech is how to eliminate them one by one. Beomgyu is a hundred percent sure that the boy will win this and become the one and only representative for the school.

“Hey, it’s almost over. Don’t you want to give your present to him? For your information, I saw him. He was heading towards the door, like, 5 minutes ago.”  
Beomgyu panics. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Soobin shrugs. “Go, Beomgyu. He’s nowhere to be seen from here. Good luck, buddy!”

After saying goodbye, Beomgyu jogs to the door only to find a few students blocking his way. He can’t see Taehyun anywhere, goddamnit. He should’ve focused on Taehyun and not repeatedly checking his present.

“Aish.”

Don’t want to give up, Beomgyu brings his steps towards the tree near the library. He is not sure that Taehyun would be there, but he is just going to try. The hallway seems quiet. No one strolling down this hallway, perhaps because there is a big event in the main hall, where students are obligated to come and see the speech. With a heavy sigh, Beomgyu decided to come back to the main hall. Or going back home. Perhaps Taehyun has already gone—

Wait… is that..?

Kang Taehyun.

He is sitting alone, hugging his legs together and put his chin on top of his knees. Damn, that kid. Why is he so charming?

Beomgyu immediately checks his appearance through the mirror beside him and carefully approaches the boy. He looks forward for what Beomgyu sees just their school’s field where students usually play football. Taehyun seems too drown in his reverie. Beomgyu is contemplating to greet him or tap his shoulder first before doing so.

Ugh, screw it.

“Hey.” Beomgyu tries to sound normal. His fingers are now fidgeting his clothes.

Taehyun just turns his head, and when he sees Beomgyu, he just raises one of his eyebrows. Enough for making the black-haired boy a little jumpy.

“Uh, I-I’m Choi Beomgyu. Your—”

“I know. The senior. 2nd grade.”

HE. KNOWS. ME??????????

Beomgyu clears his throat. “Mm, I just wanna say that your speech is unquestionably amazing. Um, I-I want to g—give you this.” He hands the present, but before that, he wipes his sweaty hands with the back of his pants.

Taehyun looks at the present and then Beomgyu. He observes the older’s expression. He does not take the present, nor he reject it anyway, instead he stands up and put himself face to face with Beomgyu. “Why?”

“Huh?”

Taehyun’s lips is pointing at the gift, indicating that he is asking him about it.

“Oh, yes, I prepared this for you because I know it by heart that you would be the one and only representative for this school.”

Again, with no expression, Taehyun just watching as Beomgyu nervously moving his body forward and backward. He looks around before he takes the present. “Alright, thanks.”

“I hope you like it.”

Taehyun just hums. “Sorry, what’s your name again?”

“Beomgyu. Choi Beomgyu.”

“Okay. Thanks, Beomgyu sunbae.”

Beomgyu just can’t stop smiling even after he excuses himself to Taehyun. He frantically runs towards his locker. People are now busy grabbing their bags to go home since the headmaster said that today’s agenda is to watch the speech from the students who want to be the representative from this school. With such a happy mood, Beomgyu walks home alone. He is going to tell Soobin as soon as possible.

Hopefully, Taehyun’s reaction would be as what Beomgyu think it is.

***

“And he was standing there, took my present, and he even asked my name again!” Beomgyu says excitingly as he keeps jumping on his bed like a little kid.

“Yeah, you’ve been saying that for, what, a hundred times. Woohoo.” Soobin replies with a disinterested voice. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something urgent to do. This guy who’s been texting me just gone. Gone, Beomgyu!”

“Wait, you said that you just texted him this afternoon? What’s wrong?”

Soobin whines. “I don’t know. He is usually never late at replying my texts. Why is he like this, Gyu?”

Beomgyu just giggles. “Hyung, don’t be overdramatic. He is probably eating or studying. He must be busy too, you know?”

“Right. But, I’m afraid he’s getting tired of me mentioning my favourite bread.”

“Ugh, whatever. He’s not, okay? Don’t be afraid. He won’t.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow, Gyu”

“Yeah. See you tomorrow, Hyung.”

More like, can’t wait to see Taehyun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu tries his best to show Taehyun his feeling towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK HOW TO DESCRIBE IT BUT I WROTE IT IN ONE GO! no edit whatsoeverrr. sorry if there are grammar mistakes or mispronounced words. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Another morning, another time for Beomgyu to prepare his lunch. With the help of his mother, he places the kimbab one by one and arrange them beautifully. The lunch box is different from yesterday, this one is much bigger which makes her mother asked him why he would bring such box only for himself. If only she knew that Beomgyu is on mission to get Taehyun’s heart. After saying goodbye to her Mom, Beomgyu leaves the house and walks alone to the school. Soobin’s house is two blocks away, and he is always late no matter what. Perhaps because he enjoys walking too much. That’s what makes the older quite different than him. He walks fast and sometimes likes to jog excitedly. People used to call him a puppy when he was in middle school just because he looks like that one who is always running away from its owner. 

Well, her mother still calls him ‘puppy’ as well which he doesn’t mind it at all.

Beomgyu stops at his track when he sees Taehyun walking to the school’s front gate with one hand checking his phone. Like usual, Taehyun wear his air pods, which Beomgyu can notice from a distance. He is pretty much showing the other students that he doesn’t want to be disturbed. But the Choi Beomgyu who likes him a lot chooses to approach him anyway. He catches the latter’s step—which is larger than Beomgyu ever thought, and walks side by side. He knows that probably Taehyun wouldn’t notice him, but at least walking beside him before starting his day at school is such a bless. 

Thank God for the fact that Beomgyu is in the same school with the one and only Kang Taehyun. 

“Taehyun?” Beomgyu smiles, still trying to catch up the steps. “I don’t know if you have checked my present or not, perhaps you notice there’s something inside the bottle?”

The younger doesn’t answer nor glance at him. Well, Beomgyu does know that he is wearing his air pods with head’s hanging because he is reading something—he peeked once—about galaxy. Beomgyu cannot handle his heart beating so fast. This guy beside him is unreal. How can someone look so good, with one piercing on, and cool expression like an actor from every drama he has watched? 

Right when Beomgyu opens his mouth to ask him another question, the younger immediately puts his phone inside his pocket. What shocks him even more is that Taehyun is running frantically through the hallway, leaving him standing alone.

What the hell?

Since Taehyun doesn’t really show his expression, Beomgyu cannot guess what triggers him to run that fast even though they still have approximately 20 minutes before the bell rang. 

Being curious, Beomgyu tries to follow the younger, not minding the fact that his first class is in the 3rd floor. Yes, school is important, but it’s nothing compared to Kang Taehyun a.k.a his crush. He is damn sure that the guy has something to do, something important. 

Wait. What if Taehyun has a crush? It could be a girl or a boy, right?

No way. Beomgyu won’t let this happen. He frantically runs through the hallway, asking one of the students where did Taehyun run, and looking for him. That guy run quick QUICK. He cannot see him anywhere which irritates him now because his mind is imagining the scene where Taehyun is confessing to someone, or the other way around. Fuck it, Beomgyu. Go find him, hurry!

“Beomgyu! Hey, Choi Beomgyu!”

The black-haired boy turns back when he heard someone calling his name repeatedly. He yelled, actually. What Beomgyu sees is Soobin, running out of breath, trying to talk to him. He even put his hands on his knees, bracing himself from falling. 

“What’s the matter, hyung? You look like you’ve been running from your house.”

Soobin gulps. “I-I need to show you something.”

“What is it? Can’t you do it later because I need to find Taehyun.”

The boy shakes his head. He straights himself up and looks at his younger friend with such a worry look.

“Hyung! Don’t scare me out. What is it?!”

The moment Soobin shows him the phone, Beomgyu goes stiff. His eyes scanning the picture, recognize it right away.  
“What… is happening?”

***

Soobin is late, LATE. He did not set up his alarm last night which makes his mother to wake him up. That’s very unusual, of course. He was taking a shower in just 5 minutes, wearing his uniform and then walking—running to school as fast as he can. He is lucky that his school is not that far from where he lives, because if it is, Soobin would pretty much skip the day. However, when he was running, his phone wouldn’t stop its vibration, indicating that someone was sending him texts nonstop. So, being a curios person that he is, he opens the chat and notice that it’s from the stranger. He forgot that they were literally agreed to call each other last night, but he fell asleep after he finished the last homework.

Fucking homework.

The boy whom he addresses as Junnie Hyung just sent him tons of pictures. They are all buildings of different places. There is only one picture that he notices. It shocked him to the point he stopped to check it twice. He took a minute to zoom in and out the picture before he cursed.

He never cursed, everyone. Only when he is stressed or something bad happened. And he did that because something bad happened. Well, according to him, yes. Very bad. 

So he ran to the school, trying to call Beomgyu to which connects him to the mail voice instead of that boy. He asked a few students who were standing in the hallway whether or not they saw Beomgyu passing in front of them. And they showed him that Beomgyu was heading towards the gym class, so he tried to find him immediately.

Now here he is, sitting in Beomgyu’s table with one hand keeps swiping his hair to the back and messing it up.

Beomgyu let a heavy sigh. He was expecting another bad information but this. “Hyung, this is just a minimarket. Look, what’s so urgent about this?”

The taller boy grabs his phone and zoom it in so that Beomgyu can focus only to that one point. His hands are sweating right now. 

“Wait,” Beomgyu touches the screen, carefully thinking why the picture looks familiar to him. “I think I know where it is? Where is it? Hmm…”

“Isn’t that the market where we went to when we visit your grandmother’s house? Because she was sick?” Soobin exclaims. “look, the tree. It’s much taller than the last time we saw it!”

“Ah! You’re right! Where did you take it, hyung? Yesterday? No, no way. You were with me though.”

“It wasn’t me. It’s Junnie Hyung. He sent me those pictures randomly. I haven’t even texted him back.”

“Is he the—”

“Mmhmm. I think he lives there. It’s not so far from here too, don’t you think?”

Beomgyu nods. “Yeah. But we have to take bus to go there, remember?”

“Ah… right. So, that’s far, I think.”

“Now, what are you going to do, hyung? Meet him?”

“What?” he shrieks. “no. I would not. Well, not now, I guess because I’m not ready.”

“Why?”

Soobin looks around before he bends his body to whisper at the latter’s ear, not wanting anyone to hear. “I personally assume that he is super-hot. I mean, the last time I called him, he has this kind of raspy or hoarse voice, you name it, and it drove me crazy. I couldn’t even say anything for a while.”

“Well… doesn’t it sound good? I mean, you have heard his voice, oh, have you seen his face as well?”

Soobin shakes his head. “He has been asking me for having a videocall at night, but I refused. I said that I have tons of assignments to do at night, so…”

“Pa-bo-ya!”

“Why?” Soobin defends himself. He puts his hands in front of his chest. “I’m just… waiting for the proper time until I can show him my face too. It takes time, you know?”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“I’m serious!”

“Yes, okay, God, you’re so annoying.” 

The bell rings loudly and Soobin quickly puts his phone in his pocket. He excuses himself to Beomgyu and runs to his own class, afraid the teacher would have arrived the moment he shows himself up. 

***

“Psst!”

Beomgyu throws a paper ball to the girl who sits in a second row near the window. Her name is Ryujin, and she is famous of being the badass girl who slayed the performance a few months ago. She is pretty, too, but not as much as him. They become closer after the gym class. They were grouped together with Hyunjin to play 3 on 3. He knew he wasn’t that good, but he kept trying anyway. Both Hyunjin and Ryujin were so fun to talk to. They are good at teaming up and somehow can do something silly together. He even told Ryujin that he likes Taehyun, and her response was 

‘That smartass? Who has big eyes, nose, and lips? Huh, are you sure? You’ve got lots of competitors out there, I see.’

Well… Beomgyu doesn’t care. He is going to make Taehyun likes him back even though it’s hard.

When Ryujin turns her head towards the boy, she mouths ‘what?’ silently. Beomgyu points his fingers at her to look at the table. She quickly checks and opens it. Beomgyu sighs when the girl shrugs her shoulder, saying sorry which he thinks she shouldn’t have to. That’s not her fault to not knowing where his crush is. Five minutes to go, and Beomgyu would sprint to find where Taehyun really is. He only knows two places, one of which he hates: library. That boy really loves visiting library as if it’s a shopping mall. Beomgyu could never relate to his diligent trait. 

“Alright, let’s call it a day—”

Beomgyu doesn’t listen nor wait the teacher to say anything because he promptly runs to the library, hoping that he will find him before he enters that place. Ew. It’s too quiet and cold and stuffy. And full of books. 

“Where is he?” Beomgyu mumbles to himself. 

He only has 30 minutes to have his lunch. Waiting for Taehyun here alone has been taking 5 minutes of it. He should find him elsewhere, so he moves to the second place: the tree behind the library. It is quite far from the main building if he walks from the library itself. Well, anything for his crush. 

Beomgyu places his lunch box in front of his chest when he finally found the familiar figure standing near the tree, just like what he expected.

He quietly approaches the boy. Similar to what he did yesterday, he carefully watches the boy looking at his shoes and then around him. Beomgyu senses something is bothering the boy buy the gesture and how his body move forward and backward. Now, he focuses on calming his heart again before he has to look at those beautiful eyes. Also, the responses. Is it possible if he has read the letter? Or not? Beomgyu doesn’t know and he refuses to guess any kind of possibilities that will happen if Taehyun sees him.

“Hey, Taehyun.” Beomgyu greets eventually, steps totally inflexible at the moment when Taehyun turns his head right after he mentions his name. “Do you, perhaps, remember me?”

Taehyun nods. “Is there anything I could help?”

Well, this boy aura isn’t as awful as people think he is. What he means is that, he maintains eye contact with his interlocutor, which is Beomgyu. “Uhm, I assumed you have opened my present?”

He nods again. “That’s a nice bottle. Thanks.”

Beomgyu smiles. “Yeah, I picked that colour because I think it suits you.” His eyes widen. “I-I mean—you always wear either white or black hoodie to school, so I assume that the colour fits…. you?”

Taehyun blinks twice before he takes his eyes off Beomgyu. He chooses not to answer. Instead he props his body to the tree and tries to be relaxed. Without wasting any moment, Beomgyu sits near Taehyun as well. he places the lunch box in front of him, being the barrier between them. His eyes observing Taehyun, checking whether or not he has his own lunch for today. But he isn’t, and somehow Beomgyu feels content.

“By the way, I brought lunch. But I don’t think I’ll be able to finish it all. Would you eat with me?”

“Don’t you have friends?”

Uh... Okay.

“I have. A lot, actually. But I think I’m making a new friend now. With you.” He says followed by his sweet smile.

Beomgyu is mocking himself in his head. A friend? Seriously, Beomgyu?

“Why, sunbae?”

“Why what?”

“This. The present, too.”

He is not that smart, is he?

“Uh, let’s just eat okay. I’m hungry and we only have, like, 15 minutes before the break time ends.” He says while arranging the lunch on top of the blue cloth which he prepared this morning. “Also, call me hyung.”

Taehyun doesn’t give any response as he is now watching the lunch box full of kimbab, eggs, and sausages. He skipped breakfast this morning, so he’s not surprised if there’s a rumbling sound coming from his stomach.

“How’s it? Delicious?”

“Acceptable.”

“What do you mean ‘acceptable’? this is beyond tasty”

Taehyun just shrugs and keeps eating anyway, not noticing how Beomgyu watching him with a smile on his face. Sitting with his crush, eating lunch together, is ecstatic for him. He giggles, which causes Taehyun to look up at him. Asking through his gaze. Beomgyu just shaking his head. Perhaps Taehyun doesn’t have to know first. He will take it step by step.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession of Choi Beomgyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. I'm still trying to polish my writing skill as well :) Who is your bias in TXT? I have my eyes on Soobin since the first time, but then I can't really choose because they're all become my favorites hehe. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

Today is exactly the third day after Beomgyu met his crush to eat lunch together. Since that day, Taehyun was busy preparing himself to the school’s event (Beomgyu has no idea about it at all), so he is now bored to death for not being able to see the boy around him. He completely knows that liking Kang Taehyun means that either he has to take his own action or lose him. Go big or go home. After their casual conversation, the younger didn’t say anything but a thank you, which for Beomgyu was enough to make his day. He successfully held himself back from asking Taehyun regarding the letter that he wrote inside of the bottle. Sometimes he is thinking about giving up on Taehyun and trying to be open to Hyunjin, the boy who has confessed his feeling to him when they were in the first grade. That one is the famous Hyunjin. All students know him not just because of his visual that is undoubtedly beautiful, but also the fact that he is an excellent dancer. Once, Beomgyu was asked to watch him performing his choreography. It was blissfully amazing. The boy even booked him a seat, next to his close friends. Beomgyu is always guilty if he remembers that, because it is the same day, he rejected the boy, saying that he likes someone else. And what Hyunjin said was _okay, that’s fine with me._ and then smiled at him. People were shocked, of course. Some of them gazed at him because of his rejection.

Now, he is heading to Soobin’s class. There is no way he could finish his lunch alone. He was expecting that perhaps Taehyun has finished his busy schedule for the school and can be seen around him like he usually does. Well, it’s him that always finds his way to get to see the boy, but does it matter now? He needs to see Taehyun. As soon as possible or he is going to die because he misses seeing those beautiful eyes so bad.

“Hey, Gyu. What’s up?”

Beomgyu places the lunch box on the table. “Let’s eat together. That boy isn’t coming to school, I guess.”

“What do you mean?”

The younger boy puffs his cheeks, one hand turns the chair so that he can sit face to face with his hyung. “Taehyun. He is still busy, I guess.”

“Wha… I just saw him.”

“WHERE?!” he shouts with his body barely touches the chair.

“Kidding.”

“Hyung!” he sits down and ready to open his lunch box.

“No, seriously. He was with our student council which I don’t know who his name is, and two teachers. They’re heading to the headmaster’s room.”

His eyes lit up at the information Soobin gave to him. He quickly grabs his lunch box and elopes from the older’s sight. Beomgyu checks his watch, realizing that he doesn’t have much time to eat his lunch with that boy. He turns right, heading towards the headmaster’s room while his arms are busy holding the lunch box. Right there, he catches the silhouette of Taehyun is bowing to the other teachers before he opens the door swiftly.

Have you ever lost something that is important for you and then you found it? Safe and sound? Looking perfect?

That’s what Beomgyu feels right now. His cheeks flush red when he notices that Taehyun is walking straight to his way right now.

He wants to say something to that pretty boy. His mind is encouraging him to greet his crush. However, the uneasiness is much greater than before because Beomgyu should have come to a new topic if he wants to talk to the boy again.

Well, he must try, at least.

“Taehyun.” He greets with a soft breath. “Hey, I was thinking if you have time to—”

“hm?”

“—eat lunch… together?”

Taehyun glances at the lunch box before he looks at Beomgyu. With one hand holding a folder and paper bag from the teacher, he grips the latter’s wrist, dragging him to the back of the stairs. Beomgyu winces a little. His eyes are looking for the younger’s face, only to find his unreadable face, which confuses Beomgyu so much. They stop at the back of the stairs. People won’t notice them, anyway.

And at that time, Taehyun directly looks at the older right in his eyes before he mutters. “Perhaps you want to make yourself clear, sunbae? Why you need to eat with me all the time, knowing that you have lots of friends?”

“I—I don’t have many, but—”

“So, you lied.”

“I did not. I mean, I have friends, but what’s wrong with eating together with you?” he argues, the stutter has gone. Beomgyu shows him the lunch box. “I prepared this. I made much of them.”

Taehyun stares at him for a while before letting a short sigh. He brings one hand to his face, massaging the base of the nose.

“Just be clear, okay? What do you really want?”

“What I really want? What do you mean?”

“I have enough of people who tried to befriend me but what they actually did was using me.”

Beomgyu squints his eyes at the younger. “Are you implying that I am just like those people who did that to you?”

Taehyun lifts an eyebrow, challenging the older about the answer. There’s no need for him to explain more about it.

“I, Choi Beomgyu, try to take advantage of you? Why? Why would I?”

“I don’t know. You should be the one to answer that. Not me.”

Beomgyu can’t believe this. He is still not able to process what is going on. “Why do you think of me that way, Taehyun?”

“Because all of them, including you, are the same.”

The raven hair boy scoffs, laughing a bit at the remarks. “Woah. I can’t believe this.”

Taehyun observes the person in front of him quietly. He chose not to reply nor ask further. He is just going to wait for the older to say the truth, that he just wants to take advantage of the younger and not to really befriend him at all.

With sad eyes, Beomgyu focuses staring at the brunette-haired boy. It is hurt enough for him to hear such things from the person that he admires. He is not the one who would throw a tantrum because of the disrespectfulness, but he probably is now. But, can he really? Can he really be upset with Taehyun, knowing that he is the one who has feelings for him? He thinks not.

“I don’t know that you have trust issues with everyone, and I don’t know why you have to be so scared of spending your time with me, even just for lunch, because all I want to do is trying to know you. Befriends you.” He says gently.

When Beomgyu notices that Taehyun isn’t responding his statement, he takes another step so that they’re chest to chest. This is the closest position ever for them. If it’s not because of the tension, Beomgyu would have tried to kiss those beautiful lips. He knows he might lose it if the boy who is staring back at him takes another step. There is no way their lips wouldn’t touch. “Perhaps the word befriends is not really what I want to say, Taehyun.”

“What, then? Are you finally going to say that yes you’re trying to use me for your benefit?” He challenges the older.

“No,” He breathes. “You have no idea, huh?”

“No, I don’t,” He bluntly admits. “Why should I know? That’s none of my business.”

Beomgyu bites his cheek, not wanting to scoff anymore. He is fed up with his feeling. If he does not confess right here and now, he’ll explode. He doesn’t care what the latter’s respond. All he has to do is confessing, confessing, and confessing. “For such a smart student, you’re not so clever, actually.”

“Wha—”

“I like you.” Beomgyu says bitterly. “I like you, Kang Taehyun. Since last year. Since I saw you eating your lunch alone that one afternoon. You might not realize that I’ve been trying to go after you, confess my feeling, but guess what? I didn’t. Not until now. I realize that liking you is a torture. You are the smartest kid. People like you. Dang, they admire you, don’t you know that? I completely aware of how many students who try to find their way to get you, but I don’t care. I won’t stop. That’s not like me at all. I like you so much, and I want you to know that.”

Taehyun can’t react. His mind goes blank after the latter confessed his whole heart to him. Sure, there are few students who confessed their feeling to him as well, but not like this. Not in such a tense situation. Not with them so close, lips almost touching. Hell, he can see how long and pretty Beomgyu’s eyelashes are. He can feel the older’s breath on his lips.

Right when Taehyun is about to open his mouth, the bell rings, telling them the lunch break is over. But surprisingly, they’re not moving at all. They are not afraid if anyone might mistake them for their position. This is an intimate position for two people who are clearly not together.

And before Taehyun notices, Beomgyu has already left. He runs upstairs, perhaps heading to his own class. This time, Taehyun just stare at the wall, thinking that Beomgyu might now forget about his feeling towards him.

And he’s okay with that.

***

“Hey. No, I just finished my last homework.”

Soobin smiles to himself as the other person on the call giggles as an answer. He lays on his stomach and puts one small pillow to prop his chin up. The guy he’s talking too is busy humming a song. Soobin isn’t sure what song is that, but it sounds catchy to his ear.

“Soobinie, do you always sleep early?”

“No, not really. Sometimes I spent my time studying until midnight.”

“Hm, that’s early tho.”

Soobin gasps. “You really sleep after midnight? Aren’t your head’s getting dizzy?”

Jun laughs. “No. I can’t sleep before midnight. I envy you when you told me that you’ll feel sleepy even before ten.”

“Have you tried drinking warm milk before you sleep? It helped me a lot when I couldn’t sleep. But I don’t drink that anymore.”

“Should I try?” Jun asks. “I probably want to try something else.”

“What is it?”

“Hmmm, nothing. It’s stupid.”

Soobin whines at the answer. “Ah, what is it hyung?”

“It’s nothing, really.” Jun says. He tries his best to not giggle because he’s been doing that whenever he talks to that boy. “Hey, do you remember the last time I sent you the pictures?”

“Yeah! I thought you wouldn’t discuss this, but you do. Why you sent those pictures, hyung?”

Both of the guys have been chatting and calling for over six months, and Jun is dying to see Soobin in person. He really is comfortable every time they talk to each other, sending memes or giving attentions they didn’t realize helping their feelings to grow even bigger. Now Jun misses him as if he is his boyfriend.

Well, he is going to be…

He is going to confess his feeling towards Soobin when they finally meet each other. But the thing is, Jun can’t go to Seoul because he is under his parent’s control to finish the training before he actually is getting himself to a real audition in any company. The better option is for him to stay for a while at Daegu where his dance training—which was chosen by his father— takes place. 

Therefore, if he wants to confess his feeling, he either recklessly goes to Seoul alone, or waits for Soobin to go to Daegu. It’s unfair, he knows, but there is no way he would confess his feeling through a phone call. He needs to see Soobin. Yeah, he must see and hear his reaction about the confession.

“Soobin?”

***

“Such a stupid jerk.”

Beomgyu whispers to himself as he puts his pen to the table. He can’t concentrate at all. There are tons of homework, but what his mind is doing is replaying the conversation they had at school. After the confession, he just wants to vanish himself from this world. He is too embarrassed to show himself in front of the younger boy. However, he feels that he needs to try one more time. One more until the younger likes him back. He doesn’t care if it means that he’s going to chase after him. He likes him a lot, and perhaps by doing so, he is sure that Taehyun will start liking him back. He was confessing without feeling nervous, though.

He is somehow proud of that.

So, right now he is going to set strategies to be close to Taehyun. He is pretty much sure that no matter how much complicated it will be, at least he knows that he gets to try.

The first thing that he has to do is make sure that Taehyun notice him every day. He will go to his class, bring him food or simply show himself up in front of the younger. He should—must do it every single day. He witnessed it one day that a girl was trying to give him a chocolate, but Taehyun didn’t see her clearly. It made him laugh silently, though, but then he realized at least the girl was brave enough to show her feeling towards Taehyung. Unlike him.

The second one, he will ask Taehyun to study together. Even though he despises library so much, he will bear it for Taehyun, let alone midterm test will come soon. He can use it as the reason. Well, Beomgyu is aware that he is a year older than Taehyun, but the boy is genius in terms of learning language. He can speak Japanese, which Beomgyu still try to find strategy to learn it better. So, he will ask him later.

Beomgyu smiles to himself. Never he has ever felt something like this. He likes Taehyun so much he might go crazy. There are probabilities that he could be rejected again and again, but at least he has to try. He will stop if Taehyun says it himself that he doesn’t want Beomgyu around him. When he admits that the doesn’t like him back, Beomgyu will stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu couldn't be more happier than hearing his crush calls him 'Hyung'.

Taehyun walks in silent to the kitchen, preparing his own breakfast as usual. The boy really goes for chocolate milk, not that he despises the other flavour, but this one brings heaven to his taste. He swears he could only drink milk for the rest of his life. Living in the big house, full facilities, never had to ask anything because they will give it to him immediately, Taehyun doesn’t really enjoy it. As hard as he tried to, he just couldn’t. His parents are busy working, put him as the reason for what they do, say that this is all to make him happy. He is, somehow. Or he was. He knew his life is boring and full of lie when he realized that he is just a grist for one’s mill. No one ever so sincere to befriend him, making him their closest person, sharing everything like friends usually do. He is always alone. His father once sent him an assistant to cheer him up, but… no. The old man doesn’t really know what his son truly needs.

After all, Taehyun tries to focus on himself rather than to worry about anything that is not worthy enough. He chose his senior school because he had enough of following his mother’s opinion saying that he must go to the most expensive school. Well, he knows aside from the school’s reputation, his mother wants to show off that her son is in the same school as well as the other kids. Rich kids. Not only that, he also strives to be to the best student since the beginning of the year. He won’t let anyone to make use of him, so that’s why he doesn’t really open himself up in public. He will let the students and teachers think of him whatever they want, it’s fine with him. But he doesn’t know why with Beomgyu, it seems different. That senior is sure just like any others: give him presents, try to befriend him, or confess to him. Taehyun is no so stupid. He knows who is Beomgyu. His reputation as one of the most favourite seniors in school of course has come to his ears. He acknowledges that the way Beomgyu keeps the flow of the conversation is good. He is not so keen on too much talking, so he just listened to whatever Beomgyu told him when they ate lunch together.

Now, knowing that the older has confessed his feeling makes his mind won’t stop thinking. Why? Why would he overthink this stuff? He just met the boy for three times, and the last one was more like a fight which lead them to a confession session.

Taehyun sighs. He throws the paper box into the trash bin before he gets the banana and one small pack of bread. “Why did I eat so much?” he asks no one and keeps putting those inside his bag, ready to go to school.

***

“How do I look, hyung?”

Soobin nods. “Perfect.”

Beomgyu grins and drops himself down beside the taller boy. “Ah, I can’t wait to see him.” He confesses. “Has he had his breakfast? Does he know that today, the cafeteria is not open because of the renovation? What if he didn’t know? Oh my god, he would be starving! But guess what? Choi Beomgyu has already prepared the lunch for him.” The younger giggles happily, while Soobin screws his face up.

“You really like that guy so much, huh?” he scoffs.

“Of course.” he admits shamelessly. “I hope you find your own love, hyung. So that you know how love feels like.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now you better go back to your class before the bell rings or you’ll get punished like last time.”

The younger smiles widely. “I know, that’s really stupid. Let’s go home together today!”

“Okay, I’ll text you if I can make it or not.”

The boy just nods his head before sprint to his class. He hurriedly tries to pull his sweater on. The teacher hates seeing students not wearing a complete uniform like what they’re being told to. Funny how he used to hate this school until Kang Taehyun comes to be his junior. Somehow, he could see how his life has changed the moment he realized that he likes the younger boy. He is aware of how popular he is among his batch, especially after Hyunjin’s confession. Beomgyu met him this morning, and they tossed their hands and smiled at each other. Nothing much. Nothing has changed.

“Alright, since Mr. Andy could not teach, he sent me what you have to do for your project.” Ms. Lin opens the folder and pulls a paper out. She adjusts her glasses before reading the text which the students assume is long. “Please write it down, I don’t want to repeat this.”

Beomgyu grabs his pen and notes from under his desk. His eyes scan the other who are hurriedly prepare their own notes though some of them aren’t. Look at how Ryujin puts her phone and ready to record whenever the teacher opens her mouth.

Beomgyu make an O with his mouth, couldn’t believe what he is seeing right now. That girl, really. Beomgyu doesn’t really think about that. But, whatever. He loves his handwriting, though. There’s no guarantee that if he does what Ryujin is doing right now, he will listen to it after.

“So, Mr. Andy says that you’re supposed to do a simple observation for this subject. So, in a form of a group, consist of three students, please do an observation about one place. It could be new or old. You are going to explain the background of that place, why you choose the place, and how it has a significant impact to you. You can form your own group, and the maximum is three.”

“Miss, did Mr. Andy give any format for this?”

“Yes, I’ll give it to your class captain.” She reads the paper again. “Please type the result and hand it to him by the end of this month. It means you only have two weeks.”

“Um, Miss, what if the place is not in this city?” asks the class captain.

“That would be fine. At least you’re familiar with that place. It could be from your family or friends or whatever, you guys choose. Remember, two weeks from now. Is that clear?”

“Yes, miss.” The students answer in chorus. Beomgyu bites his lower lips, playing with it. His eyes scanning the whole class. He doesn’t know with whom he will do this project with.

“Yah, Choi Beomgyu!”

Beomgyu jumps a little but recognize the sound. He smiles when a boy approaches him. “Jeongin-ah!” the raven hair boy grins at Jeongin, who seats in front of him. “Let’s team up!”

“I was about to ask. We need one more.”

“Who else—”

“Count me in, guys. I’m in this group.”

Beomgyu tilts his head a little to look at who just talked to him. Ryujin raises an eyebrow. “Oh, you already have three?” she asks.

“Nope, that’s just two of us,” Jeongin answers. “Why would you join us? I mean, the girls over there are literally glaring at me and Beomgyu.”

Ryujin turns her head to check, and she finds her seatmates are looking at her. She shrugs her shoulder and turns her eyes to the boys. “I don’t like working with them. It’s always me to do the assignment alone. I think and I am sure you need me in your group.”

Beomgyu scoffs. “You’re always like that. Cool, let’s team up.” He agrees. “Do you have anything in your mind right now, because I don’t.”

Jeongin pouts. “Me neither. How about you, Ryujin-ah?”

“Me? Hm, I don’t know. Perhaps some old store?”

Beomgyu purses his lips, trying to think another option. The other two are also thinking as hard as him right now. For a person who likes to explore places, Beomgyu should have suggested one or two places. His mind is busy thinking about something else right now. Something that is not from Seoul. 

“How about a bookstore? You know, like in Goblin? The drama?”

Ryujin’s eyes lit up. “That could be one. What do you think, Beomgyu?”

The boy purses his lips, eyes fixed on the table. “Oh! We can go to a restaurant. My grandmother has a restaurant in Daegu since she got married.”

“That’s cool. How about that?” Jeongin turns his eyes to Ryujin who is checking her nails. “I think it would be easier because Beomgyu knows the place so that we don’t have to find, like, specific place.”

“I’m okay with that. But I think we should save the old store idea as a backup.” She looks around her and grabs a chair, positions it right beside Jeongin before he props prop. “We need to visit the place first.”

Beomgyu nods. “I’ll tell my grandma about this. Perhaps tomorrow we’ll discuss the time when we gonna visit the restaurant.”

“I’m free except this Friday. Hyunjin hyung and the other are going to come over.”

“Relax, Jeongin-ah. We still have two weeks.” Ryujin says calmly.

Before Beomgyu add anything about it, Miss Lin has yelled, enough for student to go back to their seats and continue the class by doing another assignment.

***

“Taehyun!”

Beomgyu smiles when he sees Taehyun trying to find the sound of someone calling him. His head is checking around the class until he locks eyes with the older. Without breaking eye contact, he raises an eyebrow which makes Beomgyu’s heart skip a beat. How can someone look undoubtedly wonderful just because he raised an eyebrow? He shakes the thought away and immediately brings himself in to the class. He notices how a few students are looking at him right now, entering the junior class with a big smile plastered on his face. They must be wondering why he looks so damn happy to visit the class.

Well, it’s because one of the students here.

“Let’s eat lunch together!” asks Beomgyu with his hand placing the lunchbox in front of the boy. “I made egg roll as well. I was going to try a new recipe, hoping that it would be good, but it wasn’t. So, I made it just like usual. I want you to try it.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Beomgyu’s face goes blank for a while. He is processing the answer, but then he shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t believe you.”

The boy scoffs. “I don’t care you would believe me or not.”

Beomgyu frowns. “Come on! I have cooked and prepared this since 5 a.m., be respectful at least.” He unconsciously let a whining voice.

Taehyun scoffs. He is about to say something hurtful when his seatmate taps his shoulder. “Go on, Taehyun. I could hear your stomach grumbling since the third class.”

The younger just curses in his mind. He sighs and watches his table with tongue poking his inner cheeks. He is somehow irritated by the comment of his seatmate made. So he stands up, nodding at Beomgyu and walk out the class without waiting for the older.

They walk together—more like Beomgyu is trying to catch the younger steps because he intentionally walks faster than usual. Taehyun leads the way and for god’s sakes he has no idea where the boy is going to take them.

“Where are we going, Taehyunnie?”

He doesn’t answer.

“Wait, aren’t we going to the tree? Yah, Taehyunnie!”

Still, the boy just displays his back for him to gawk on.

“Hey, Taehyunni—”

“Here.” He says in front of the blue door. Beomgyu notices that it is a basketball court. He looks at Taehyun who now opens the door but doesn’t really mind holding it so that the older is almost smashed by the big, heavy door.

“Why here?”

“God, you ask too much.” Taehyun grumbles. “and please, stop calling me Taehyunnie.”

Beomgyu giggles. “Why?”

“You ask one more question—”

“Okay, okay, I won’t.” he stops. His eyes scanning the whole room. “I think we could sit over there.”

Taehyun just sighs when he watches Beomgyu is running towards the bench. The boy really is excited to sit on the higher seat. “Wow, it’s been a while since I enjoyed sitting here.”

“You have been here before?” Taehyun snorts, eyes judging Beomgyu. He just knows by heart that the older is not fond of sports.

Beomgyu smiles bitterly. “Of course! we have gym class, idiot. It wasn’t a great memory, I assumed. Anyways, let’s try my sandwich first!”

Taehyun is a bit disappointed that Beomgyu didn’t bring kimbab, but he hides it well. He eyes the lunch box, somehow amazed how a person could arrange the food prettily. He notices how Beomgyu smile is a mile wide. The older even hums a song, for what he knows is a children song.

He snorts. “A children song. Really?”

“It’s catchy, you know.”

Beomgyu hands him the other lunch box while he grips at the smaller one. Taehyun blinks, waiting for the older to take it back. “Aren’t you going to eat the one in this box?”

Beomgyu shakes his head. He pouts. “I made it for you. Look, it has your name.”

“Why you even—” He sighs when he sees how he looks at him with an expectation. “—whatever.”

“Enjoy your meal, Taehyunnie.”

“I said stop calli—”

Beomgyu just shrugs it off and continues eating his sandwich. Through out the lunch break, he is telling Taehyun about this school and his hobby. He asks the younger about the reason why he chose this school, but quickly change the question. He admits how excellent his decision was to get into the same school as him.

“I thought I might have died because of boredom at that moment, but when I noticed you, I feel alive, Taehyunnie.”

Taehyun rolls his eyes, tired of correcting the older. Meanwhile, Beomgyu just laughs and stares at him with eyes full of admiration. “I’m serious. Thank you for being here. Being the smartest kid, even.”

“Sunbae—”

“Hyung. Call me hyung, will you?”

Taehyun looks away. “Why would you so eager to get close to me?”

“Because I like you, duh.” He says after the last bite of his sandwich. Beomgyu glances at the boy, but he isn’t giving any reaction. The boy is too immersed shoving the egg roll to his mouth. “I mean no harm, Taehyun. I just, I just like you so much and I couldn’t help myself to make a move. Trying my luck.”

“You will never win it, though.” Says the younger still continue eating.

“Pfft, who cares? It is neither of us would know what would happen. People changed, Taehyunnie. As well as feelings. For now, well, you don’t like me, but tomorrow? And the day after that? and a week from now? Who knows, right? So, let me get close to you. If you want to start it as a friend, I am fine. Just… don’t push me off.”

“Well, whatever you say, Hyung.”

Beomgyu grins widely at that reply. Step by step, Beomgyu. No need to rush.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu, fighting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I couldn't help myself to not post this chapter TT_TT
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next day, Beomgyu came to Taehyun’s class to give him snacks because he was going to have a discussion with Ryujin and Jeongin regarding the project. At first, Taehyun refused to accept the snacks because, really, Beomgyu handed him a big paper bag which full of different snacks such as chocolate, milk, protein bar, sausages, anything which the boy couldn’t mention as he digs in. The older just smiled at him and waved as he walked back to his class. Beomgyu was kind of sad when Taehyun did not even bother to ask why they couldn’t eat lunch together, but he was content at that time, knowing that Taehyun eventually accepted the snacks.

Just as Beomgyu wanted to visit his crush the other day, the other problem appeared. Taehyun was asked to accompany the president of student council to accept the medal or something, and it made Beomgyu almost skipped lunch. He understood that the boy would be busy showing his good image in front of the headmasters, the teachers from both this and other schools. Perhaps the boy also felt bored in there, being the representative, the smartest, the boy-who-can-do-anything-perfectly, not forget the good-looking face.

Beomgyu is drawn to his thought, imagining him and Taehyun being together. If he were being juxtaposed with the younger, wouldn’t it look like something is unfilled? He feels like Taehyun is too perfect to be his crush.

Even though Beomgyu often think he is also perfect, sometimes he would ask himself to reconsider his guts to stick with the younger like a glue.

No, no. Beomgyu would not give up just because of the thought. Yes, it’s true that Taehyun is great in academic, but it doesn’t mean that he is good in everything right? He is sure that something, even a little thing, Taehyun couldn’t do it. He’s just going to discover that sooner or later.

“Can you stop pouting this whole time so that I could enjoy my breakfast?”

“Hyung!” Beomgyu whines. “I miss Taehyun so much. I regret I didn’t ask his phone number. That boy really is living in a cave, huh? He doesn’t have any social media, even Instagram!”

“Jesus, you just haven’t met him for two—”

“NO, it’s been three days!!” he interjects the taller guy who is now drinking banana milk furiously.

He gulps down before continues. “—well, okay, chill. Yes, three days. Three fucking days, Beomgyu. He’s still there, you see him completely fine, right?”

“I know, but…” Beomgyu places his hand to his chin, thinking about the idea that has been intriguing him for the past two days because he misses his crush so much. “Should I sneak into the teacher’s room to get his information, hyung?”

“God, you’re desperate _desperate_ , I see.”

“Ugh, you don’t understand.” He whines as he is leaning on to the table, putting his head on top of one of his arms.

Soobin snorts. He can’t believe that his younger friend is really whipped for his crush. It feels great, indeed, to have someone you admire in senior high school, because he used to have crush on his _sunbae_ as well. However, it just stopped when the older boy graduated. “I do, silly. Why don’t you ask his classmates? I’m sure his class captain has his number. You know, for assignments or anything?”

Beomgyu’s eyes widened. He immediately straights up, sitting properly in front of Soobin. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“I heard that love makes people’s brain shut down.”

The younger just smiles and places his hand on his lap, running his hands through his upper thigh. He feels shy when Soobin mentioned about love. “Ah, Hyung!”

“What? Am I wrong?”

“No,” he giggles. “I think you’re right. Love is beautiful but scary at the same time.”

“I know right? Take yourself as an example. You are obsessed with him.”

Beomgyu sticks his tongue at the remarks. “At least I’ve made a move. What about you, hyung? Who is that boy… uh, Jum? Jin?”

“Junnie Hyung! That’s hyung for you.”

The younger just ignores it. “How is it going, now? Are you guys finally decided to meet up?”

“Um… actually yes, but I don’t know when the right time is. I-I mean, he seems busy with practices, as well as me busy with school’s project. I’m about to graduate soon, you know.”

Beomgyu goes silent for a while. He somehow feels sad that Soobin is in senior year, means that he is busy preparing himself to college life. Not long after that, he believes, he would be in that situation. However, it feels kind of strange to not seeing the older in school. They’ve been friends since middle school, where Beomgyu was taking guitar courses and then one day Soobin approached him and clapped his hand, saying that he played it skilfully for such a beginner. From that point, Beomgyu knew that Soobin is indeed that one friend God sent to him. You know, in this life, we always have someone that understands us, even better than ourselves. Being comfortable with each other, keeps supporting no matter what happen, that’s what Beomgyu and Soobin have been doing since they became closer.

He sighs, looking at the taller. He fixes the latter’s bangs and watches him eating. “That’s right. After you graduate, who will I run to when I feel happy or sad, hyung?”

“Well, Taehyun???”

“That’s different. That would be much different.”

Soobin just smiles. He himself cannot believe that in a few months he will be graduated. Adding the fact that he needs jobs, even though his parents are still showering him money. Like, a lot. He is going to have to move away from his house and stay in his dorm. Away from his closest friend, Beomgyu.

“Oh, come on. Don’t be sad. You can call me, you know that. Don’t worry, Gyu. Nothing’s gonna change.”

“Right. I hope so. It’s just… college life must be so different, like, lots of assignments, projects, papers, anything. No guarantee that you will answer my call or not.”

Soobin closes his mouth, reflecting what Beomgyu just said. “Ah, I don’t want to think about that. You’re ruining my breakfast.”

The younger scoffs. “What breakfast though? You finished them already.”

“Whatever.”

Beomgyu sighs and stands up. He puts his phone to his pocket. “Alright, I’m going back to my class. Bye, hyung.”

Soobin just hums in response and watching Beomgyu exits the class. He snorts when he notices some girls in his class are drooling over the younger’s posture. Though he himself is the taller, there’s something about Beomgyu that makes him looks so much mature and cool. He is charismatic, and Soobin knows everyone can notice that from the latter’s eyes. Soobin is undeniably aware of how popular the younger is among other students. Even before the confession of Hwang Hyunjin, the student from his batch, Beomgyu has received lots of love letters, presents, anything. In the end, he’ll give those presents to no other than Soobin.

He remembers when one student from his batch was obsessed with Beomgyu. He looks terrified, but eventually the girl gave up and moved from this school. The boy said nothing, but smiles, saying that he didn’t have desire to get into a relationship with anyone.

What a lame reason, Soobin thought at that time. Of course, it wouldn’t work at first, because the girl kept coming to the younger’s class only to find him nowhere. What he knows is that the girl gave up because of Ryujin, one of Beomgyu’s classmates. The rest was history.

Soobin quickly checks his smartphone, hoping that Jun has read his messages because he needs to discuss it before the exam is coming. Lucky for him, there are two messages which makes smile plastered on his face. Without thinking, he opens and starts typing the answer.

He is going to meet him soon. He wants to see him so badly he couldn’t sleep thinking about what would be their first impressions, is it going to be awkward, is Soobin ready to tell him that he likes the older boy?

Just when Soobin received the reply, the bell rings.

**_I’ll send u the photo when we’ll meet up._ **

**_Soobinnie, from now on, please call me Yeonjun Hyung:)_ **

It makes Soobin smiling throughout the session.

***

Gym class.

Taehyun watches the other kids running and warming up before the instructor tells them to gather around in the middle. He is supposed to go to headmaster’s office, but the man told him to get into his class first so that he can skip the rest of the class. But, oh my, Taehyun is not in the mood for this class. Last night he was preparing essay for the other competition and studying for math Olympic, he is kind of drowsy right now. On top of it, he skipped breakfast, resulting his stomach grumbling in the middle of stretching up.

Now he is sitting next to one of his classmates, which he doesn’t remember his name, but the guy seems familiar to him. Next to Taehyun is a girl. He knows her. The one who questions everything to the teacher, but sadly he forgot her name.

“Team up with your friend. We’re going to have a match now. The boys and the girls must form two different groups. There, we’ll have four groups. Understand?”

All students answer in chorus and the room suddenly becomes clamorous. Taehyun somehow wants to vanish himself from this class because he doesn’t know anyone, especially for teaming up in gym class. As a result, he is backing up to the side and slowly trying to run away from the class. The teacher would not notice if the student right next to him yelling his name, so loud to the point he become the centre of attention.

“Where’re you going Taehyun?”

“Nowhere sir.” He answers. “It’s just too crowd, I need to distance myself a bit.”

The teacher just nods. “Alright, go back to your team then. Where’s your team?”

Taehyun curses in his mind. He hasn’t got himself a team, let alone a friend here. What is he supposed to answer? Simply says he doesn’t have friends? Huh, what a shame. The teacher and a few students keep looking at him, waiting for the answer, but Taehyun seems lost in his thought. Should he just say that? Or… should he make a lame reason for this?

“Taehyun? Are you okay?”

“I—”

“No, sir, he’s not. Sorry to interrupt, but I’m here to get him to the student health unit.”

Taehyun feels a hand wrapped around his shoulders tightly, makes him look up to see who is trying to save him from this embarrassment. When he realizes who the person is, he frowns. “What are you doing, hyung?”

Beomgyu turns his eyes to check the younger’s expression. He almost laughs when he notices the anger mixed with confusion clearly fill the boy’s face. He quickly brings his eyes to the teacher, trying to show that he is serious.

So, here’s the thing.

After Beomgyu exited Soobin’s class, he was not heading to his class. Instead, he brings himself to Taehyun class because he wants to check him before he starts the day. When the bell rings, Beomgyu hides behind the pillar just to find all students in the class had changed their uniform. His eyes searching one figure, but he couldn’t see any sign of him being in the crowd. Until the last student exited the class, Beomgyu pouts. What the hell? He’s been watching the students talking and laughing but there’s no single sight of Taehyun?

Where is that guy, oh my god.

He stomped his feet, ready to go back to his class, but he eventually kept getting closer to the class. He thought that there’s no one left inside the class. He looked in and his eyes bugged out when he found Taehyun is tying his shoelaces. As soon as the younger finished, Beomgyu hid behind the pillar. Taehyun seemed exhausted. He kept yawning on the way to the basketball court.

Poor boy. He must be so tired. He really wants to go to the headmaster’s office and tells him to stop giving him too much schedule. God, look at how unmotivated the boy, even when he’s heading there.

Therefore, Beomgyu decided to follow him. He sneaked into the room with no one noticed. The raven-haired boy silently leaned his body to the wall near the door, eyes fixed only for Taehyun. Just like what he thought, Taehyun kept yawning. Did he sleep well last night?

Beomgyu started to feel worry for the boy, especially when the teacher told them to team up. He almost ran when Taehyun was walking towards the door.

Wait. That boy wanted to run away. Kang Taehyun? Really?

The yell, the teacher’s question, and Taehyun couldn’t cop up with them all. Beomgyu sighs. Perhaps he would get punishment after that, but he didn’t care.

“I’m trying to get you out of here, silly. Now shut up and act like you’re unwell.” Beomgyu replies in hushed tone, with lips keeps smiling to the teacher. He as well as Taehyun has to whisper because the room suddenly goes silent.

“Is that true, Taehyun? I noticed that you seemed drowsy, but I didn’t ask further. Do you need to go to the health unit? Do you want me to accompany you?”

Taehyun eyes blink. “No, sir. I’ll go with him.”

“Oh, I forgot to ask. Who are you?”

Beomgyu starts to get panic. The teacher doesn’t have any idea that he is a 2nd grade student, makes it illogical to find him here.

“He’s my friend. We’re neighbour.” Taehyun answers calmly. “May I go now, sir? My head hurts.”

“Yes, please. Please take care of him.”

“Will do, sir.”

From there, the boys exit the room with Taehyun acting like he’s really sick. He walks as if his legs are limp, rests his body fully to the older. It somehow makes Beomgyu feel happy because he can side-hug his crush. He can smell his perfume, calming his thought that once was panicking because he jumped into an action to save the younger. Just when Beomgyu wants to sniff Taehyun’s hair, the latter pulls himself from the grip of Beomgyu.

He clears his throat. “Don’t you have class?”

Beomgyu’s hand scratches the back of his neck and winces. “I… skipped?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” He lies. “I just don’t feel like I would study, today.”

Taehyun snorts. “I knew you were waiting in front of my class, but I wouldn’t think that you’ll follow me to the basketball court.”

“Y-you knew?”

The younger just nods. He walks ahead, making Beomgyu instantly follows him behind until they are side by side. “Okay, fine. I was gonna check whether you’re in class or not.”

“Mmhmm.”

They walk in silence to the health unit. Taehyun really needs to sleep. His head starting to get heavy.

“Taehyunnie, aren’t you tired of getting yourself into all these academic things?”

“Why you suddenly ask that?”

“Just answer it.” He says. “You seem tired, you know?”

“Well, aside from how tiring it is, I’m enjoying it.”

Beomgyu just nodding his head cutely. “Are you really okay?”

“I just need to sleep. I slept at 4 and woke up at 6.”

The older gasp. “What?! Why are you forcing yourself to go to school, idiot? You must be so sleepy now.”

“Well. I am.” He agrees. “I think I’m going to sleep in the health unit until the next class. It’ll be enough.”

“Are you sure?” Beomgyu asks in worry. He brings his face closer to the younger, inspecting him. “do you need anything? Perhaps, water, or something?”

“Move, hyung.”

“Sorry,” he says, moving away from the latter’s face. “But really, I’ll get you one if you want to. Just tell me.”

“No. You saved me from gym class is more than enough for now.”

Beomgyu lets a mischievous smile. He wouldn’t let this slip just like that, would he? He skipped one class, almost got caught as a 2nd grade in Taehyun’s gym class, and what? Nothing?

“Well, well, well, you need to pay for it, though.”

“What do you mean?”

The older boy just giggles. He puts his phone out and gives it to the younger. “Please type your number there. I’ll save your contact, just in case.”

Taehyun squints his eyes at Beomgyu, who stops in front of him with smile a mile wide. The boy is waiting for him to take the phone. “No.”

“Come on! It’s so hard to find your social media, then I discovered that you have none of that.”

“That’s not important.”

“It is, for me.” Beomgyu insists. “What if you’ll need my help again in the future? Who knows, right?”

Taehyun scoffs, he can’t believe how confidence the older is. “Hyung, just because you helped me—well, I didn’t ask for it though— doesn’t mean that I’ll need you every time. It’s just a coincidental. You were there, and you saw everything.”

Beomgyu would lie if someone asks whether he is okay or not after the boy’s remarks. He is not. He hates those words so much, but he can’t help it. He will stay until his crush feel the same way. He has promised himself that he will not stop. Therefore, what he can do right now is showing the boy the best smile he has.

“Who knows, Taehyunnie, who knooows?” he sings and giggles afterward. “if you won’t give me my number, I’ll tell your teacher that you just want to skip the class and sleep.”

“Well, how about you, huh? You skipped class as well.” he argues back.

“At least Choi Beomgyu doesn’t have to worry about his image in front of the teachers, does he?”

If a stare could kill, perhaps Beomgyu would’ve died died the moment he exclaimed that. Taehyun keeps staring at the older while his left hand snatches the phone. His eyes are fixed on the phone when he types his number and gives it back to Beomgyu. More like he smacks it onto the older’s chest, makes him let an ‘oof’ sound. After that he pushes Beomgyu to the side and walks to the health unit alone.

“Wah, he really gave me his number, huh? Wait until Soobin knows how I got Taehyun’s number.” He mumbles happily.

He notices that Taehyun is gone to the health unit. Deep down there in his heart, he really wants to go after Taehyun and accompany him in there, but he decided to stop it here. He needs to hide somewhere before the 2nd class begin.

***

Taehyun woke up almost an hour ago. He knows the second class must have started and he is obligated to go to the headmaster’s office right now, but he decided to stay here for a while. He takes a glance at the table. There’s a bottle of chocolate milk which is now empty because he drank it as soon as he saw it. Beside the bottle, there’s a small green lunch box that presumably belongs to the same person who gave him the milk. He didn’t have to ask who put it there because there is a yellow sticky note on top of the box.

It says: **_I guess you skipped ur breakfast bcs ur tummy keep grumbling when we talked earlier. I bought u this, I also bring you lunch. You can give me back my lunch box later._**

**_♡♡Beomgyu_ **

He was quite surprised that Beomgyu bought him a chocolate one. Students who confessed to him mostly gave him coffee. He hates coffee. His father usually drinks coffee, but he doesn’t really remember the last time he saw his mother made a cup of it to the old man. 

That’s like, long long ago, and he kinda misses that. A bit.

Taehyun puts his hand behind his head and focuses on the ceiling. He’s been thinking about Beomgyu and the attention he gets from the older boy. He is somehow still unsure whether that senior really has an eye for him or not. However, among other students who have confessed their feeling to him, no one has ever that bold to be around him more than two days. After the rejection, they gave up. They never showed up in front of his face. They never once asked what he really likes, they just gave him what they thought better for him.

But Beomgyu. The older boy seems patient at handling his attitude. He is aware himself that he sometimes threw evil remarks towards the boy, but he just can’t help it. He is still doubting.

Fuck this trust issues.

Taehyun closes his eyes, trying to clear his mind before he gets busy with school’s activity. Whatever Beomgyu’s intention is to get close to him, he doesn’t care. If he is about to hurt him, he won’t let it.

He will never let it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu just can't stop smiling, and that's all because of Taehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took such a long time for me to update. I've been watching Taegyu's moment a lot so I decided to write this special chapter lol. I'm kinda afraid that this story is not like what you guys expected, but I enjoy writing it so far. Thank you so much for the kudos! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

It’s almost midnight but Beomgyu does not want to sleep because he is texting with Taehyun right now. The younger one seems irritated by how much lame jokes he received for tonight, but Beomgyu finds it entertaining. At first, Beomgyu had to wait for about two hours until Taehyun replied to his messages. But look at them right now, texting as if nothing can stop them. Bored of texting, Beomgyu decided to call the younger. He clears his throat, checks his voice whether it’s weird or not, and smiles widely (he doesn’t know why, but he thinks Taehyun would be able to imagine him smiling when they’re talking which is true)

“Why won’t he pick the call…” he muttered. The first, second, and third trial was rejected immediately. He texts the younger to accept his call, but there’s no reply. So Beomgyu thinks he needs to play around a bit.

**Beomgyu** :  **_Before I went home, Mr. Park approached me and asked whether I know you or not. I said yes. And he asked me the question. And I answered it with all honesty. Do you think he’ll get mad at you and me, Taehyunnie?_ **

**Taehyun** :  **_I don’t believe you._ **

**Beomgyu:** **_Just so you wait tomorrow then. He even asked why he saw you walking from the health unit bringing a lunch box!_**

 **Taehyun:** **_It was yours!_**

**Beomgyu:** **_I know, but he didn’t know. I assumed he knew that you skipped class intentionally, not because you’re sick._ **

The older just giggles as he types more and more lies. Taehyun must be so worried right now. And Beomgyu can’t help but laugh when Taehyun’s name is shown on the screen.

“Aigoo. He really believed me, huh?”

Beomgyu answers the call with no doubt. He smiles when Taehyun is bombarding him with questions, trying to confirm it.

“Yah, I don’t know, okay? Perhaps you should meet Mr. Park tomorrow.”

_ “What else did you say to him? Was he asking about my gym class too? Was he talking about anything else?” _

“Uh… I guess, but I forgot about what.” He bites his lips, trying his best not to laugh. He is waiting for other remarks from the younger, so he adjusts himself on the bed, hugging one of his favourite plushies from his older brother. He plays with it for a while and stops when he really doesn’t hear anything from the other side of the call.

Meanwhile, Taehyun goes silent. His eyebrows collided into one as he was thinking about it seriously. The thing about him being worried is that he doesn’t want to stain his already good track records as the best student in terms of academic thingy because if he did, his mother would have been telling him to move to the school she has chosen in the first place. Taehyun for sure doesn’t want that to ever happen. He likes it here. No one knows that he is one of the richest families in the city. The Kang’s family. In all honesty, he doesn’t really know why he hates being in the family for now. It’s not a complete mess for such a family, but he couldn’t find the “home” that he actually needs the most.

The thought of him and his trac records suddenly gone when he catches the older clearing his throat over there, trying to tell him that he is still there. 

“Hey, Taehyun-ah. Just, don’t overthink that. you are known as a good student, but even a good one could get sick. No need to worry. The teachers will understand.”

Beomgyu feels bad after playing around like that. He wasn’t aware of how much Taehyun really tried so hard to keep his name good.

“Taehyunnie?”

_ “I know hyung, but it feels weird to not know about what the teachers would think about me.” _

“Yah, you skipped gym class. That was kind of exceptional because not all students are good with sports. Me neither, but at least I can play a bit. I’m sure you too. You’re just not in a mood, I guess?”

_ “Yeah, I wasn’t really in that mood.” _

Beomgyu smiles. “What are you doing right now, huh?”

_ “Me?” _ there’s noises of paper.  _ “Nothing in particular. Just… checking my homework.” _

The older hums. “Do you have anything you don’t understand?”

Taehyun snorts.  _ “What’s that supposed to mean? You’d teach me?” _

“No, I’m just asking. Why would I teach the smartass Kang Taehyun? The only thing I could teach you is how to make Kimbap.”

_ “I can make it myself, thanks.” _

“Yah! That’s rude.”

_ “As far as I’m concerned, it’s not.” _

“Yeah, yeah whatever.”

And then silence…. Beomgyu puffs his cheeks in annoyance. He really is the one who is striving his way to get closer to the younger. Not that he hates it, but somehow, he hopes that Taehyun would for once give him the attention as well as he always does. Well, he must be grateful enough to have Taehyun texting him back and even call him for the night instead of getting ignored.

“Won’t you ask me about anything? Like what I asked you before? Huh, you don’t know how to keep the flow of a conversation, I see.”

_ “What else am I supposed to ask, hyung? You’re going to talk nonstop even without being asked.” _

“Ah… you’re right. But at least ask something!”

_ “It’s late. I’m sleepy. Bye.” _

“Yah, YAH KANG TAEHY—”

**_Bip_ ** _. _

Beomgyu pouts while smacking his hand to the screen. He still wants to hear his voice, goddamnit. He throws his phone to the bed, but then he takes it back, checking Taehyun’s contact in his phone. Not long after that he smiles and hugs his phone as if it is Kang Taehyun. He smiles widely and giggles, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He should have asked his phone number in the beginning because the feeling is indescribable. He will have a sweet dream after this.

“Ah… really. That’s the best conversation I’ve ever made with Taehyun so far.”

Beomgyu checks his messages and decides to text the boy one last time before he goes to sleep. He has class for tomorrow and his mother would be mad if he woke up late.

**Beomgyu:**

**_Good night, Taehyunnie. See you in school! I’ll make another lunch for you <3_ **

****

On the other hand, Taehyun raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. He chose not to reply. Therefore, he puts his phone on the table and turns away to the other side, hugging the small pillow. Even if he left him reading, he whispers it to himself instead before he closes his eyes, feeling his eyes getting heavier.

“Good night, Beomgyu.”

***

The next day Beomgyu and Soobin walk together to school because surprisingly the older has arrived and waited in front of his house. The younger is irked to ask the taller boy about what happened to him because he usually never comes to his house and waits for him to get ready so that they can go to school together. However, he somehow successfully held it back because Soobin seems in a daze of something that Beomgyu can’t really guess. Is he feeling a bit unwell for today so that he needs him as a company? Or, is he perhaps trying to tell him something serious but still contemplating? Because, well, Beomgyu always has his way with information. He pouts, not liking the idea of being untrustworthy.

“Uh, Beomgyu?”

The younger turns his head to the left, looking up a bit because that boy is tall as hell. “Yeah? What’s wrong, hyung?”

Soobin purses his lips, hands playing with his bag trying to supress his nervousness. “I don’t know I’m just… nervous. Yeah, nervous.”

“Nervous? Why would you feel nervous? Is it because of the test?”

Soobin shrieks. “No,” he shakes his head and sighs. “It’s because Yeonjun.”

Beomgyu’s mouth makes an O shape when hearing the remark from the older. “Why him? I mean, is he doing anything that hurts your feeling?”

“No, it’s actually the other way around.” Soobin smiles in tiny and covers his eyes with his large hand. God, it’s embarrassing to talk about his feelings, but he can’t help it. “We’ve been talking and texting for a while and I think I like him. He is so kind and genuine, and all I could think about for the rest of the day was our conversation. We agreed to meet each other, but the thing is that he cannot go out of town because his father is strict as hell about him being reckless on his dance lesson. So, I proposed to go to Daegu myself, and then we could meet up there. Do you think it’s the best idea? Or am I just being too obsessed at the idea of meeting my crush?”

Beomgyu laughs while clapping his hand, can’t believe that Soobin is bold enough when it comes to someone that he likes. He is a bit amazed about this, especially when Yeonjun and Soobin found each other through a strangers app. He was afraid, at first, that the latter would get hurt because of Yeonjun but then by the look on Soobin’s face, it somehow proved that his assumption is wrong.

“Well, I’m going to Daegu with my friends too. When will you go there? Mine is perhaps this Friday.”

“Really?” he looks surprised. “I-I— if you’re going this weekend, I guess it’ll be better if we go together, then?”

Yesterday after Beomgyu left the milk and lunch box for Taehyun, he must go to the office because he skipped the first class, but he went through it. He had discussed several things that the group needed to do the project and they can start it by this week so that the second meeting will be next week. Beomgyu and the other two had made a schedule and plan about what they were going to do in terms of doing the project. As a matter of fact, he kinda likes this because he can visit his grandma’s house after so long. On top of it, he can see Soobin’s crush. This will be extraordinary.

Beomgyu nods rapidly. “Yes! You can stay at my grandma’s house until Sunday, though. Just like last summer.”

“Ah, it’s going to be fun! Alright, I’ll tell my mom. I think I should buy some new clothes; don’t you think so?”

He shrugs, crossing his arms on his chest. “Hmm, actually yes. Your sense of fashion is awful, hyung.”

“Yah! It’s not that awful. I still look good, nonetheless.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.”

Beomgyu isn’t wrong, according to Soobin. He can’t really understand what kind of style he puts himself to whenever he goes outside. He will choose none other than a casual look. If he was being compared to the younger, he would have died in embarrassment because that boy really knows how to play with his outfit. Also, his face is a bonus point above all.

As they arrive at school, Beomgyu rushes into his class to write notes to Taehyun. It’s 5 minutes before the bell rings. He wants to give it to the younger as soon as possible so that he’ll know if he can make it or not.

Blame his perfectionist ass for taking too much time at writing a simple note to ask Taehyun to go with him after school. The bell rang as soon as he put the notes on the chocolate milk which he brought from home. How can he know that his crush loves chocolate milk?

Huh, of course he knows. He’s been after Taehyun for one year. Beomgyu even knows how much snacks the boy eats every day. A bit scary… but it comes naturally when you pay attention to what your crush likes or doing, right?

He can’t wait to give this note to the younger.

***

God, he really can’t wait.

Throughout the time he’s been thinking about Taehyun’s reaction that makes him scolded by the teacher because he couldn’t answer the question. Now, the second class has begun a few minutes ago, and he rushed to the health unit after the teacher gave him permission.

Well, he is not going there, of course.

He brings himself to Taehyun class. A little visit won’t hurt, right? Beomgyu bites his lips, feeling the adrenaline of meeting his crush and being caught by the teacher mixing up. He checks the notes again, reread his writing over and over again.

_ Please, let me spend my time with Taehyun today, please please please. _

Fortunately, the teacher is not in the class. Beomgyu sneaks his head through the door and calls the boy’s name. The students are busy with themselves, as well as Taehyun, but when he finds Beomgyu in front of the door he can’t help but to approach him right away.

“What are you doing here?”

Beomgyu giggles. “To see you.”

Taehyun is more than ready to get back to his seat, but Beomgyu grips his wrist. “You’ve seen me, now let go.”

“I just want to give you this.” He hands the notes to Taehyun. “I need the answer right now. Check it!”

Taehyun gives him a fierce look which makes him go weak in the knees. Damn, those eyes are sharp  _ sharp _ to the point he doesn’t realize he’s been holding his breath just to know his reaction. Beomgyu bites his lips as soon as the younger son finishes reading his note. He says nothing but raises an eyebrow and hands it back to him.

“Well?” Beomgyu waits for the answer.

“Why should I?”

Beomgyu purses his lips, trying to make logical reasons because this is Kang Taehyun that he’s talking to. “Uhm, because I’ll treat you and I like you and it’ll be fun?”

“That’s not even an answer, that’s a question.” Taehyun sighs, can’t believe that the older still striving to get closer to him. “So?”

“C’mon, Taehyunnie,” he whines a bit and stomps his feet like a child. “I just want to go there with you, okay? I’ve been wanting to go there with you. Imagine having to wait for too long just to go to the arcade. Imagine being me!”

Taehyun scoffs. “I don’t have to imagine because that would be wasting my time. Why don’t you go alone? You know you can go with your friends.”

“Nooo, I want to go with youuuuu!”

Taehyun gets panicky because Beomgyu's voice suddenly goes higher. “Hyung, your voice.”

He clicks his tongue, feeling annoyed. “Sorry. But what’s your answer then?”

“Well, if you see me at the gate, then it means I’ll go. But if I wasn’t there,” Taehyun stops and stares at Beomgyu whose eyes are full of anticipation. “that means you’d go alone.”

Beomgyu puffs his cheeks and frowns. “Ah… your answer, Taehyunnie…”

“What? I have answered, so what’s with the attitude, hyung?”

Beomgyu averts his gaze down, suddenly finds the floor is way more interesting than the person in front of him. God, he sounds desperate to go with Taehyun, doesn’t he?

“I don’t think I can focus today if I don’t get the answer. I mean, yeah sure you answered that but that sounds… I don’t know.”

Taehyun examines the older. He is somehow confused why Beomgyu behaves like a child even though he is a year older than him. With his head hanging low, pouty lips, and fingers busy fidgeting his tie. He sighs. “Uncertain?”

Beomgyu looks up and finds Taehyun almost laughing. “Yes, that's what I meant. Why are you laughing?”

“I’m not laughing.” He argues, “It’s just, I don’t know if I can make it or not, okay? I have to go to the library after class to discuss my mixed essay.”

“Huh… okay then.” He mutters and turns around to go back to the health unit before the teacher is back to the class. “Text me if you can, Taehyunnie. I’ll wait until you come.” And it is the last thing he catches before Beomgyu runs to the stair.

Taehyun shakes his head but somehow feels happy because Beomgyu is not afraid of showing his true self to him.

Well, he’s just going to open the door of his heart a little bit, perhaps.

***

When the break time comes, Taehyun is ready to go to the cafeteria just to buy a bunch of snacks because he doesn’t really know what else to buy. More like, he is not interested in eating rice for now. He has enough breakfast for today, resulting in him being full even until break time. However, he still needs a few snacks because he is going to have another discussion after the class ends. Well, hopefully it won’t take long though. He wants to watch his favourite series that has been neglected since he’s tied up with his homework and a few essays.

At this time, Beomgyu usually comes to his class, jumping like a child. As a matter of fact, he has befriended a few students in this class. The title “popular” really fits that guy. He even helped him to get closer to his seatmate now, though they don’t really speak that much because both dislike being too occupied in a conversation.

Someone similar to him, but it’s no fun. For some reason.

He spends several minutes scrolling through his phone, deleting some files that he assumes need to get rid of. Not forget to mention how many photos he takes whenever he walks home alone. They are mostly about cats, dogs, or skies. He doesn’t even have his own selfie.

What for, though?

“Hey, Taehyun. There’s someone looking for you.” A girl points his finger to the door while staring at him.

Taehyun locks his phone and put it in his pocket. He looks up, eyes following the gesture to the door. “Me? Who?”

The girl shrugs. “Uh, I don’t know.”

Perhaps Beomgyu? But that guy always barged in as if this is his own class.

After saying thanks, Taehyun hurriedly goes outside to check, but what he finds is not Beomgyu, but a tall boy. A bunny like person. The boy tries to remember if he has ever seen him, but he thinks not.

“Kang Taehyun, right?”

“Yes. Can I help you?”

“Uh, sorry. I’m Choi Soobin, by the way. Senior year. I just want to give you this.” Soobin shows him the lunch box with a different colour now. “this is from Beomgyu. He asked me to give you this because he had to go to the teacher’s room.”

“Oh, do you perhaps know him?”

“Of course. He’s my best friend.”

Taehyun just nods and accepts the lunch box. It means that he has two of the older lunch boxes. “Thank you, sunbaenim.”

“That’s fine. I guess that’s all. Bye, Taehyun.”

“Yes. Bye, sunbaenim. Thank you for this.”

Soobin just gives him thumbs up.

He feels pathetic as he keeps thinking that the way the older always gives him lunch. It’s not like he is lazy to prepare his own lunch, but he really can’t cook. He prefers buying something from the cafeteria instead of bringing lunch. No one can cook a food that matches his taste other than his mother. Even his mother’s assistant gave up following his suggestion in terms of cooking like his mother.

But, Taehyun enjoys it so far. He just gotta wait until Beomgyu gives up on him sooner or later.

***

“Ah, really. It’s almost 4. Where is he?”

Beomgyu lean his shoulder to the wall, watching a few students walk to the gate because it’s time to go home. It’s been an hour, and almost five minutes now since he waits for Taehyun to show himself up.

What if he really can’t?

Beomgyu frowns. He has been planning this since he has not even gotten the chance to talk to the boy. He used to go there with Soobin, but after he turned into a senior student, they just don’t visit such places anymore. Even though he is known as the social butterfly, he doesn’t have many close friends. He can mention a few of them, such as Jeongin and Ryujin. Well, that’s also because they’re in the same group for a project assignment.

The older signs for the nth time, noticing there’re only two or three students left. Beomgyu checks his phone. He laughs a little, quite amazed that he is willing to wait for someone this much. If it had not been Kang Taehyun, he most likely would have left since the first five minutes.

“Taehyunnie~ Where are you~~” he sings.

Getting tired, Beomgyu decided to sit on top of the big rock near the gate. He places his bag on his lap and hugs it while waiting for Taehyun to show up.

Another 10 minutes. No Taehyun.

And another 10 minutes, Taehyun still hasn’t showed up.

Beomgyu opens his phone case and takes the two vouchers he got from his older brother two days ago. Those are discount vouchers from a famous chicken restaurant, and he wants to give it to Taehyun.

“Damn it, Taehyun. How dare you make Choi Beomgyu wait for you alone and starving.” He rambles, saves the vouchers back to its place.

“Should I text him?” he asks no one. “Ah, okay. I should’ve told him that I’m still waiting.”

**Beomgyu:**

**Taehyunnie~ I’ll wait for you in the front gate, okay? See you!**

He purses his lips and stares at his phone with anticipation. If Taehyun doesn’t reply, then he’s just going to tell him maybe they can go together the other day.

But it seems like he’s in luck because Taehyun is walking towards him with one hand busy placing his air pod in his pocket. Beomgyu smiles and waving his hands to the younger ones which remain unnoticed. He pouts and waits until Taehyun is a bit closer to the gate.

Beomgyu jumps in front of the boy with a wide smile plastered on his face. “Yah! I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Oh? I thought it’s cancelled?”

“What are you saying? Let’s go to the arcade and then we can eat chicken! I have two vouchers for us.”

Beomgyu is about to hook his hand to the younger, but he grips his bag instead. They walk together to the arcade with Beomgyu being the loudest being like he already is. Sometimes the older laughs because he sees a cat playing with some leaves or gives comments to the building near them, saying that it will be nice if they paint it blue instead of black. Meanwhile, Taehyun seems in peace (though he is not because Beomgyu keeps placing his hand on his shoulders), listening to whatever remarks the older give to everything. He just nods or says something like,  _ I don’t know. Oh. I know that. That’s not true. _

Those are normal responses, but enough for making Beomgyu smiles throughout the time feeling appreciated.

When they arrive, Taehyun is dragged into one of Beomgyu’s favourite games; car racing. The grip on the younger wrist is loosen just when Beomgyu starts playing the game. When he finished, he took him to another, exploring the place.

Taehyun watches as Beomgyu gets himself a high score for playing the hammer game which raises a smile on his face. He can’t skip the expression that the older’s make whenever he tries other games, getting the highest score or two small plushies.

“Yah, Taehyunnie. Let’s go eat. I’m soooo hungry.” He sings. This time, Beomgyu unconsciously wraps his hand on the younger’s shoulders, still chuckling over the fun he has after playing in the arcade. And most importantly, it’s with his crush.

“Where’re we going now?”

“Hmmm, the chicken restaurant near the arcade. My brother got me these vouchers. He actually got five, but I asked for two of them.”

He hums. “Aren’t you tired laughing and smiling like that all the time?”

“Huh? Me?” he giggles. “Yeah, but I like this kind of exhaustion, you know. I feel like I’m on cloud nine.”

Taehyun snorts, not wanting to give any further comment to that. He feels the hand that has been staying on his shoulders vanished. Beomgyu walks ahead, opening the door for him and choosing a table for two people.

“I’ll order it. What do you want, Taehyunnie?”

He eyes the menu for a while, examining one by one until he chooses one in the middle. Beomgyu’s innocent eyes follow where the finger is pointing at and he nods. “Alright, hyung will order that.”

“Thanks.”

Taehyun knows that he’s supposed to be the one who orders the menu because he is the youngest but Beomgyu is so eager to take care of everything for today. He watches how happy the older was, talking about his recent hobby and his pet. His favourite subject in school, why he prefers to use high converse instead of low, and every little thing. He somehow noted all of them.

The boy starts questioning himself, especially his decision to let Beomgyu come into his life more and more. Perhaps Beomgyu doesn’t know, and he will never be aware of it, but Taehyun swore to God that he was the only person to ask if he is tired of doing those academic things.

No one ever asked him that. They mostly believe that Taehyun indeed has to do all those sickening essays and assignments because he chose it. It’s not like he is being childish and craving people’s affection in his life, but it hits differently when someone gives him the attention which he never knew he needed.

And Beomgyu is doing that, even until now.

“Hey, Taehyunnie. I know you don’t like this sauce. Let me get rid of this little shit out of your plate.”

The younger just let him be. He watches as Beomgyu grabs the small cup and places it on the other side of their table. Beomgyu chuckles, “Yah, I was arguing with the girl right there because she keeps taking pictures of you. Sorry I have to lie to them by saying that you’re my boyfriend.” He winces a little, checking Taehyun’s reaction.

He is kind of scary, though.

But Taehyun just nods and start taking one chicken. “That’s fine. Thanks for stopping her.”

“You’re more than welcome, Taehyunnie.” He replies as he eats the fries.

“But I’m not your boyfriend, don’t get your hopes high.”

Beomgyu pouts. “Yeah, I already know that.”

Beomgyu and Taehyun go their separate ways after they have their dinner. The younger bows and says thanks while Beomgyu waving his hands. “I’ll give you back your lunch box tomorrow, hyung.”

“That’s fine. Thank you, Taehyunnie. I had so much fun today.” Beomgyu exclaims as he grins widely, eyes become the shape of a crescent moon. “See you tomorrow!”

The younger just nods and turns on his heels to go his way. Beomgyu watches him until his eyes can’t reach the figure so that he knows that Taehyun walks home safely. He bites his lips, feeling the butterflies in his stomach all over again when he recalls the memory of him and Taehyun today.

Ah… is he starting to open his heart for him?

Perhaps he is, but Beomgyu doesn’t want to get his hopes high. He needs to enjoy it, so that Taehyun wouldn’t be scared of him because of his aggressiveness.

***

“Oh, yes, Dad.” The tall boy keeps answering though his hands are busy unpacking his things. “Yeah, we’ve arrived safely. Don’t worry. This place is cool. Thanks for telling him to put the basketball hoop, even though it’s just me. I hope you can join us as soon as possible, Dad.”

After throwing his clothes to the bed, the boy examines his new bedroom. Contemplating to change the paint into green or blue. “Yeah, I know. Love you, Dad. Take care of yourself, okay?”

The boy turns on his heels when he hears someone is opening his bedroom door. A woman with glasses leans on the door frame, watching her son. “I hope you like this place, Huening Kai.”

“I will, Mom. This place is cool. And most importantly, my room is upstairs which means awaaaaay from Bahiyyih.” He giggles.

His mom just laughs. “Alright then. Let’s go downstairs. I cook some pancakes for you.”

“Ah, really?” he almost shouts. “Yes, thank you so much mom.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy, envy, envy!

“Yah, Jeongin. Why do you bring such a huge bag huh? We aren’t supposed to have a picnic there, are we?”

Jeongin scratches the back of his neck. He looks at how Ryujin crosses her hands on his chest and waits for him to at least give her a logical reason. Well, last night he was having a crisis of whether he wants to bring less or more of his things. He just doesn’t want to feel like he misses something, so he stuffed it all in one bag.

“I thought we’ll need those things inside my bag, so I… yeah, bring that one.”

Beomgyu pouts, he is thinking if Jeongin should go back to his house and bring the things they only need for today. However, he finds it complicated and takes too much time, so he approaches Jeongin and helps him bring his bag. “I think that’s fine,”

“Yah, Beomgyu!” Jeongin grins. “You’re the be—”

“As long as he’ll bring it himself, I mean, I don’t mind.”

Ryujin snorts. “Good luck, baby.”

Meanwhile Beomgyu sits beside Soobin who seems busy typing to someone because his brows are collided, showing that he puts all his focus into it. As a good younger friend, he waits until the older one has finished texting to that person whom he assumes is Yeonjun. He looks at Soobin one more time and realizes that his hyung has been so nervous since morning because of meeting his crush. He couldn’t count how many times the older boy has asked him if his hairstyle is good or not.

They are supposed to meet each other tomorrow, why would he be that anxious about his looks, huh?

“Hyung, aren’t you hungry?”

“No, why?” eyes still fix into his phone. “Are you hungry? I have cheese bread in my bag if you want some.”

He shakes his head. “Me neither.”

“Hmm, tell me if you are.”

“Sure.” Beomgyu peeks at the phone, trying to read some of the messages. “Are you texting Yeonjun?”

At a speed of a light, Soobin scoots himself away from the younger and holds his phone so close to his chest. “Yah, don’t read them! That’s impolite.”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes, mocking his hyung’s expression. He seems offended. “Chill, I was just asking.”

The older frowns, he checks his phone once more before locks it and puts it in his small pocket. “Yeah, he’s been busy since last night and I couldn’t really reach him through phone calls. What if he’s just playing around, Gyu? What if he doesn’t want to meet me?”

“Hyung, just because he isn’t texting or answering your call doesn’t mean like that. Your mind is just creating lots of assumptions over there.”

Even though Soobin’s head is nodding to whatever Beomgyu has said to him, his mind is still fuzzy with his insecurity. Another _what ifs_ has been lingering since he noticed how slow the latter at responding his messages from last night until now. Not like Yeonjun just read the message, but the thing is that he is worried both for the older boy and himself.

Funny fact, he has not seen the face of his crush up until now either.

And…. Another _what if_ is disturbing him right now.

“Ah, hyung, seriously. Just… just don’t overthink that much. He might be sleeping or busy preparing himself before meeting you. Face to face, remember. Perhaps he is as nervous as you right now.”

Soobin sighs, a bit louder than before. He covers his face with both hands, groaning to let the worries away. “Yeah, perhaps.” He murmurs. “I don’t know if it’s true, but let’s pretend it is.”

Beomgyu’s pursed his lips then he says, “Come on, hyung. Join with my other friends.”

“Wow, this is such a nice yet classic restaurant.” Ryujin mutters after she drops her bag to the floor. “I mean, I would have visited this place every single day if I lived here.”

“I can’t wait to taste the food, honestly. I’m hungry.”

Beomgyu just smiles. He is proud of the remarks of the other regarding his grandma’s restaurant. Do not forget to mention how Jeongin repeatedly sniffed the smell of the cook which immediately makes people starving. He invites his friends to the small room where they can place their bag while he looks up for Soobin. The taller boy has been typing and dialling the number of a person whom he knows who. Beomgyu cannot relate the level of worries Soobin has for his crush.

It looks like he is really into that Yeonjun guy.

“Hyung, let’s go inside. Do you want me to bring your bag as well?” Beomgyu asks the older boy, seemingly frustrated for a single reply from Yeonjun. It is proven how he is being ignored right now. “Hyung?”

“Yeah, you can go first. I’ll take care of the bag myself. Thanks, Gyu.” He mutters in reply.

“Alright, then. I thought you like to try my grandma’s cooking. It’s Kimchi Soondubu Jjigae for—”

“Ah, why didn’t you say it, Beomgyu-ssi?” Soobin puts his phone inside the pocket jeans and get inside the restaurant. “Hurry up, don’t want my Soondubu gets cold!”

“Yeah, yeah, sure!” he mocks. “When it comes to food, you’re eager than anything in this world, you know.”

“I think you’re the only one who doesn’t think that food is the first priority in life. I mean—”

“Who says that? It’s you who prioritize Yeonjun’s hyung this whole time.”

“Yah!” he whines. “Don’t mention his name again. I’m starting to get angry at how slow his response is.”

Beomgyu just laughs and nods as the older throws a death glare at him. He gestures to the older to get in first for him to follow afterwards.

After they finished, Soobin separated himself as the others were busy doing their project together. Beomgyu has to collect the information from his grandma as well as the other employee who has been working here for almost 15 years. Meanwhile Jeongin takes documentation, Ryujin and Beomgyu are actively digging the materials and taking notes on everything important for the project. It is much easier because one of their members knows the owner of the restaurant, therefore they don’t have to feel awkward.

They spent almost 3 hours in the restaurant. When they finish dividing parts for finishing the report or anything, it occurs to them that it’s almost 7 p.m. Both Jeongin and Ryujin who cannot stay because each of them has something to do in Seoul tomorrow.

Let’s say, Ryujin has a date while Jeongin has to go to his friend’s birthday party.

“Let’s call it a day. I think we’ve gathered pretty much the thing that we need for the report. Do you guys need anything else?” Beomgyu asks. He stretches his body that feels like it got hit by a large car at that time.

“I think it’s enough. Thank you, guys.” Jeongin cheers while smiling at his friends.

“I also think it’s more than enough. Just do your part and I’ll combine it all.”

Since it’s almost dinner time, the four of them stay in the restaurant before going to grandma’s house. Though it’s fun to travel to Daegu together, they can’t lie how tired they get because they were preparing things they needed after school ended. At first, Ryujin and Jeongin insisted on getting back to Seoul as they finished the documentation, but Beomgyu opposed the idea and said that they could stay at his grandma’s house. It has a few other bedrooms for them to stay.

“Let’s go. I need to shower."

***

It’s been a full week since he practices his dancing skill to get evaluated in the next meeting. He is not afraid since his position is way up there than his other friends. If he can get this evaluation done, he’ll go to Seoul to audition for the company he’s been dreaming since he chose to be a dancer himself. Spending more than 10 hours in this not-so-spacious room, he is deep down there still feels insecure about his skill. Moreover, the dance instructor often tells him to polish his dance better for the next evaluation because if he couldn’t pass it, then no audition or whatsoever. Yeonjun often double checks his dance practice videos every single day, and doesn't want to find any flaws in the choreography. Due to the business, he distances himself a bit from any activities that are not really important for him. He needs to focus on himself. On his dream.

Also, Soobin. The cute boy whom he found on a strangers app.

Yeonjun always feels tingling in his stomach and his neck whenever he mentions that name. He will unconsciously smile; happiness fills his chest until he can’t breathe. Now, the younger boy is the other reason why he wants to get the evaluation done and go to the real audition in Seoul. Which means, if he could pass the audition, life would have been much easier for him. Not so much pressure from his father, and more importantly he can meet Soobin whenever he wants without thinking of the distance. Seoul to Daegu is quite far for them to meet every day. Moreover, Soobin has school, and he is busy with practices.

“Hyung,” Yeonjun greets his instructor whose age is not too old for him to call him Sir. “I’ve done the second choreography.”

“Good. Keep practicing. I heard that the other dancers are trying to get themselves into the company. You should prepare yourself.”

“Yes, I understand. Please help me if there’s anything I should improve, hyung.”

The instructor nods and pats his shoulder. He exits the room, leaving the boy who is still trying to control his breath. The song and the choreography are wonderful but also hard. It takes way more of his energy.

He checks the clock. It’s almost 9 p.m. He’s been here since morning.

God, he forgot to text Soobin!

Yeonjun hurriedly storms off the practice room and goes to his locker where his belongings are placed. He quickly turns his phone on and waits patiently. Right when he receives floods of texts from Soobin, he can’t help but feel the greatest guilt. He never intended to make Soobin worried about him (though it’s cute and makes him bite his lips to control his smile), he still needs to apologize for the boy.

Without thinking twice, he dials the number. He is afraid that the boy will probably fall asleep. He hasn’t read those hundred texts from him. He just read the last one.

_“Hyung! Where have you been? oh my god, I’ve been texting you, calling you since last night! Are you okay? Is everything alright? Have you read my messages?”_

“Woah, woah, woah, relax, Soobinnie.” Yeonjun chuckles, he loves to hear the boy’s voice an octave higher than he usually is. “I’m fine. It’s just… I need to practice more for the evaluation.”

The younger whines. “You should’ve at least texted me once. Don’t you know how worried I am?”

“Oh? Soobinnie is worried about Yeonjun?” he coos. “How sweet~” he sings, followed by the soft laughter when Soobin shrieks.

“Hyung, really!”

“Alright, alright. Sorry.” Yeonjun smiles. “What are you doing, Soobin-ah? I’m heading home now. So tired.”

The younger boy hums, thinking about the right answer because he’s been doing nothing but worrying Yeonjun the whole time. He examines Beomgyu’s bedroom. Since the younger sleeps with Jeongin, he can have this room all for himself. “I… uh, have been watching Youtube videos.” He lies. “It’s fun.”

“Hmm, I thought you spent your time worrying me.” he replies in an undertone.

“What?”

“Nevermind. Anyways, do you stay at a hotel near here, or?”

“It’s a house, not a hotel.”

“Yeah? Is it a girl or…”

Soobin smiles. “It’s Beomgyu, hyung. My younger friend. You haven’t read my messages, I see.”

Yeonjun chuckles. “Mmhmm, how can I when all I can think of is calling you right away.”

Both laugh heartily, listening to each other’s breaths without saying anything. Soobin is glad that Yeonjun seems happy though his practices really overtook his time for being with him. He supports everything that comes to Yeonjun. Sometimes he questions himself, is it alright if he has this kind of feeling whereas Yeonjun is not even his boyfriend. They just… are comfortable with one another, adding the fact that the attention between them is usually for couples. Not a friend. Not even a best friend.

Yeonjun, too, feels the same way. He is somehow determined to call Soobin his’ while the truth is not. There is something about Soobin that makes his heart flutter, even the mention of his name does something to him. He just can’t stop smiling, just like now. He is more than ready to meet him in person, to know him more, to look at his eyes and wonder… would his eyes really be as calming as his voice when they talk every night? Is he going to accept that Yeonjun is kinda different? He is afraid that Soobin’s expectation is higher, but he doesn’t realize that Soobin is thinking about that as well. They are both drowning in their own thoughts.

Between his breath, Yeonjun mutters something to Soobin. He is waiting for a bus to take him home. “Uhm, I kinda miss you.”

“Kinda miss me?”

“W-well, not kinda. I mean, I miss you a lot.”

A stuttering Yeonjun. Wow, what a new sight even for the boy himself. He is really head over heel for him.

“Good. I thought I was the only one.”

Yeonjun really _really_ can’t control his smile. He is grinning like crazy. He pursed his lips for stopping himself giggling over the cute, shy voice from the boy. From his crush. He feels overwhelmed by the confession, knowing that he is not the only one.

***

Ryujin and Jeongin have gone since noon. After accompanying them to get the bus, Beomgyu and Soobin decided to grab some snacks and play in an arcade together as today is Saturday. Soobin actually asked the younger to go with him as he waited for Yeonjun to come to the convenience store like the photos that he sent to him a few weeks ago. Though Beomgyu wanted to reject the request, he agreed to come but only until Yeonjun showed up. They both agree and here they are, waiting for Yeonjun to present himself.

When Soobin keeps checking his looks in the mirror, Beomgyu is busy texting Taehyun. He feels sorry (though it’s not necessary) for not texting him since yesterday. He bombarded the younger boy with such simple questions such as _have you eaten? Do you have any essays to do like last week? Do you want to eat something? I can order that for you if you want to._

But the boy seems to be ignoring his texts. It’s true that Beomgyu has adjusted to being ignored with Kang Taehyun, but the younger boy always texted him back. From dozens of texts he sent him, Taehyun will at least reply once. Either a _haha_ or _yeah, ok._

Now what should he do when he misses the boy so much, huh?

“Oh my God, is that him?” Soobin whispers, he almost faints when his eyes notice the blue-haired boy walking closer to the minimarket. “Yeonjun hyung said that his hair is different and—SHIT THAT’S REALLY HIM, GYU.”

“How do you know, hyung?”

“Those piercings, dammit he wasn’t lying.”

Beomgyu watches the boy shaking beside him before he looks at the guy who is getting near to where they stand. Soobin quickly moves behind Beomgyu, hiding his tall body behind the small figure in front of him is no use. Yeonjun might have noticed him right away since he mentioned how tall he is when they were texting earlier this morning. He must admit that Yeonjun looks like a deity. He radiates this kind of spellbinding aura to people around him. God, look at those plump lips of him pouting while his head is checking everything around him. He is tall enough for him, not being too confident about his height either since he is pretty much shy when someone really puts an effort to look at him in the eyes for such a huge height gap. He almost squealed.

Even Beomgyu admires his alluring sense of style. Just by looking at his outfit, Beomgyu knows immediately that this guy is flawless. Soobin is lucky to find Yeonjun in the stranger apps. His eyes scanned him like a machine, remembering the outfit the boy wearing for today. A leather jacket with black t-shirts inside, added by the light-blue jeans and high converse shoes. Perhaps a pair of black boots would also work for this style. Well, it’s not the clothes that he assumes is good, it’s Yeonjun himself who beautifies the concept of a fucking boyfriend like he is right now. Wait, are they already dating? Because if they’re not, they better be.

As well as Yeonjun who seems to look stunned when he notices the tall boy hiding behind his friend. He finds it cute when his crush inconspicuously peeks, which immediately makes their eyes meet. Yeonjun almost screams in joy at how happy he is to meet the boy. 

“Hyung, he is near.” Beomgyu says in an undertone voice.

“I know!!” he whispers back.

They are bickering in silence with Beomgyu trying to push Soobin to stand in front of him rather than hiding like shy deer. He is even taller than the younger, so why bother to hide though?

“Soobin?” A honeyed voice interrupts their thoughts immediately. “Soobinnie?”

The taller boy who has been hiding behind Beomgyu doesn’t move his body at all. He is stiff like a rock. Once again, Yeonjun asks but his eyes focus on Beomgyu. “Soobinnie? Hey, I’m sorry, there’s something I gotta do before coming here. Are you alright? Why you seem quiet?”

Beomgyu clears his throat. “Uh, actually I’m not Soobin.”

Yeonjun pretends as if he is confused by the remark. “Ah, sorry. I think I’ve mistaken you for my boyfriend.”

This time, Soobin shrieks and steps ahead, not hiding behind the smaller boy anymore. “Boyfriend?!”

The blue-haired Yeonjun just laughs. He knows that Soobin is hiding behind him. He can notice the clothes since the taller boy told him that he’ll wear something bright to make him noticeable once they meet each other.

“I knew you were hiding.”

“H-hyung, why did you say that—that I—I’m your,” Soobin clears his throat, suddenly thirsty. “b-boyfriend…”

“So, you don’t want to?”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes, can’t believe that Yeonjun just asked his hyung to go out like that. “I’m sorry, but who wants to—”

“I-I want” Soobin squeaks while smiling to Yeonjun which does the same in return.

“Ugh,” Beomgyu groans. “Alright, I think my job is now done here Soobin hyung. Enjoy your date, okay?”

“W-wait, I need to introduce you.” Soobin grabs his shoulders, placing him beside his tall body and smiles to the oldest. “This is Beomgyu. “

“Hey, Beomgyu-ssi. Nice to meet you. I’m Yeonjun.”

“Nice to meet you too,” he bows back. “Uh, please take care of him, Yeonjun-ssi.”

“I will, of course. you can call me hyung, by the way.” he chuckles. “Thanks for accompanying him before I came.”

“Yes, h-hyung. It’s all fine.”

Yeonjun switches his gaze to Soobin who seems in daze. “Are we going now? Are you ready? Or do you need anything else?”

“Yeah, we can go now,” he replies. “See you later, Gyu.”

“Yeah, I bet not.”

“Yah!”

When the hyungs leave him alone, Beomgyu decides to buy something in the convenience store before he goes to the park. He strolls down every part, trying to find delicious snacks for him to enjoy the day. Well, at least until Soobin and Yeonjun back from their lovey-dovey time. It’s not like he doesn’t trust Soobin to protect himself, but he just wants to know how his date was going. Thinking about dating makes him pout in annoyance, kinda envy of how they can give affection to each other.

He squeals, creating the scenario of himself having a date with Taehyun someday. Would it be fun? Would it give him the butterflies and anything tingling like everyone always mention how it should be?

He hopes so.

“Hm, should I go for a banana or strawberry?” he murmurs, placing fingers in his chin. “Bananas taste nice, but I love strawberries. But I don’t think I give banana much love these days, so I think I’m gonna get a ban—”

Just before he finished his sentence, a long hand—which presumably a guy—grabs the only banana milk left in the fridge. He moves like a flash, quickly makes his way out from the corner of the place. Beomgyu who senses that his banana milk is stolen (Though he hasn’t paid for it) grips the hand which results in the guy to stop and look at him.

“Sorry, but I saw the banana milk first.” He says, hand still gripping while eyes move from the milk and the guy’s face.

“Yeah? But I touched it first.”

Beomgyu scoffs. “You can have another milk. That’s mine.”

“Well… how about _you_ have another milk? I grabbed this, so this is mine.”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Come on! What kind of person grabbed the milk while there’s someone contemplating to buy which milk in front of the fridge?” he is irritated now buy the smirk the guys give him.

“Oh, excuse me, you can’t just stand in front of the fridge forever just for this milk. Besides, I heard you said that you _love_ strawberries so why don’t you get one, huh?” the guy argues back, feeling slightly annoyed.

Beomgyu clicks his tongue and loses the grip, letting the guy go. He squints his eyes, watching his every single move. “Fucking banana milk. I should have grabbed you instead of looking at you, ugh now what?!” he whisper-yells at himself smacking his lips in a thin line before getting the strawberry milk.

Meanwhile the guy who left the store is now drinking the milk in silence, his hand busy checking his phone. He recalls the conversation—the argument he had with the pretty boy in the store. He almost gave the boy his banana milk just because he felt hypnotized by the gaze. Damn, that pretty long lashes really made him feel something. He doesn’t know that a guy would be that pretty, that beautiful until he heard the deep voice and the clear annoyance snapped him out of it. He is cute, though, but he’s been craving banana milk since forever. Well, since he moved to Daegu, the only sweet thing that he has was a huge bottle of grape juice. Moreover, his little sister often drank it all just in a day, leaving him a few drops which kinda irritated him.

Huening Kai brings himself to the small park which leads to where his house is. Somehow, he likes it here because he can enjoy walking alone, unlike a year ago where he was surrounded by a few girls that claimed themselves as his fans. Funny fact, he is not even a trainee in an official company. His older friend whom he met in America introduced him to dance though he prefers to sing, and from there he kept following him because he would have taught him from the basic choreography and more. However, he stopped because he had to move to China for a while due to his father’s job. Living there while still learning how to sing properly with his own piano along with his father as well. Apparently, he is interested in both singing and dancing, and it’s a great opportunity for him to meet his older friend again sooner or later in Korea.

Fortunately, it’s not hard to find someone’s social media. You just type their name and voila! They appear on the top list. The same thing with Yeonjun, but there are a lot of fake accounts. Damn, he is popular until now.

“Huh, a date? Wow, he is now dating a handsome boy?” he mumbles when he stalks his Instagram account. His stories are full of the boy smiling and walking ahead, and he is recording him from behind. Huening Kai giggles. “Woah, Yeonjunnie hyung is really something.”

For almost 2 hours spending his time watching people in the park, Huening Kai decided to go back because he needs to practice a few songs for the audition. He is not really sure about it, but somehow Yeonjun hyung asked him to go get himself into one audition, or more, to prove that he has talent. It doesn’t really matter if he could pass or not, the thing is that at least he tried.

Honestly, he needs someone to evaluate him first before the audition because he is still insecure and people at home don’t know how to give the exact reaction. They just gotta applaud at whatever he does. Being a supportive family is good, but Huening Kai needs their critics of what he should do about his voice and piano skill.

“Should I call Yeonjun hyung that I’m in Korea right now?” he mutters to himself. He is contemplating a call, but perhaps a text is much better since they haven’t met for years.

Alright. A text then.

***

“Yah, Kang Taehyun. I’ve sent you tons of text but there’s not even a single damn reply!” Beomgyu groans at his own phone, pretending as if it’s Taehyun’s face. “Don’t you know I miss talking to you?”

Beomgyu watches as Soobin waving his hand at Yeonjun who seems upset that they have to part away. It’s almot 8 p.m. and Soobin promised him to not spend their time for too long because grandma doesn’t like it. “See you tomorrow!” he shouts while smiling. His cheeks’ hurt, but it’s all worth it.

“Soobin hyung, we need to go back before grandma is waiting at the door.”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry.” Soobin wraps his hand around Beomgyu’s shoulders, dragging him along to go back home. “Thank you, Gyu, for waiting here.”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I was playing at the arcade before coming here.” He replies. “Oh, hyung, I met an annoying person right after you left with your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend, Gyu”

“Wha— How so? You guys seem—”

“Not yet.” He giggles, showing two sweet dimples. “Now, who is the annoying person?”

“I don’t know who he was, but he grabbed the last banana milk when I was about to grab it. He stole it from me!”

Soobin laughs. “Yah, you haven’t paid for it. He has the right to take it, you know.”

“But still!” he complains, stomping his foot.

“Forget it, I’ll buy you one.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but promise you’ll accompany me again for tomorrow.”

“Well, but not too long because we have school the next day.”

“Of course!”

“Cool. I want two banana milks for myself.”

After having dinner with his grandma and Soobin, Beomgyu locks himself in his room playing a game alone. His grandma is busy cooking something and told him not to interfere because she hates when somebody ruins the time of her life. She loves cooking so much, which somehow answers why his mother also loves cooking. He has been checking his phone, hoping that there is a single reply from Taehyun, but it just leaves him with disappointment. His lips frown like someone who will cry in a second. God, he feels sooooo bored. His grandma’s busy baking and won’t let him help, his hyung is literally enjoying his night with his crush, and here he is… waiting for a single damn text from his so-beloved Kang Taehyun.

Or, should he call him?

But he is afraid that he just disturbs the boy.

But... but this is Saturday, he cannot be _that_ busy, right?

“Beomgyu!”

Being called repeatedly, Beomgyu hurriedly jumps out of his bed and sprints to the kitchen, afraid anything might happen to his grandma. His concerns are all gone when he sees the older woman humming happily. “Is something wrong?”

“No. It’s all fine,” she smiles. “Help me pack these cookies into the box. I want to give it to our new neighbour. Do you know that they are from America? I’ve seen the boy. He has such a handsome face.” She speaks in satori.

“Huh? Who?”

“Someone just moved into our neighborhood. We need to welcome them, so I made these cookies and cake. Might give them tomorrow morning. I want you to get it to them, together with me.”

“Alright.” He answers while helping his grandma packing the last cookies and pile it up. “Do you need anything else, grandma?”

“No, this is enough, dear. Thank you for helping me. now, go to sleep. It’s late.”

Beomgyu looks at the tempting cookies. He intended to grab one, but what he got is a slap on his hand. “Grandma! Can’t I have one?”

“That’s not yours, silly. There, in the fridge. Don’t forget to give it to Soobin too. He likes these, right?”

“He _loves_ these.” He corrects her. When he opens the fridge, there are a few different boxes with different colours. “Which one should I get, grandma?”

“You can choose, dear.”

“Yes! You’re the best, really.” Beomgyu grabs two boxes and hugs it as he closes the fridge with his foot. “I’ll go upstairs. Thank you so much, grannie~~” he sings.

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” She smiles and lets the boy run upstairs.


	8. What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu has been patient enough to wait for Taehyun, but the sudden news breaks his heart to pieces.

_“Do you think he’ll agree? You can’t just force your children to follow what you think best for them!”_

_“Well, how about you, huh? You’ve been busy with your job. You don’t even know both of your children’s schools. We’ve been such bad parents since you assigned those papers!”_

_“What? Why are you blaming me when you were the first one who pushed me to do that?”_

_“I don’t know! I just don’t want my children to not have enough money like what I got through when I was a child!”_

Taehyun hugs his pillow tightly as the voices from last night won’t stop echoing in his head. It’s dizzying and he totally hates it, especially it troubled him to sleep. After he got home from spending time with Beomgyu, his parents were sitting in the living room. There was nothing wrong with them, nor he recalled they have problems that would cause a tense atmosphere for him to feel weird. However, he could sense something’s off by the way his mother smiled at him since the last time he saw her do that was not more than a formality. She looked conflicted to say something, but Taehyun just shrugged it off. He excused himself, lying that he had assignments to do while truthfully, he didn’t want to meet his parents. He just doesn’t know what to do. It seemed awkward between them though they’re a family. Taehyun scoffs, _how ironic._ They’ve gone too long to his memory and now he doesn’t know what to do with it. He just… loneliness is something that he is familiar with. Having his parents around doesn’t give him the feel anymore though he misses them so much.

The climax was on Friday morning. His mother told him that she would transfer him to another school, one of the best schools that she knew would fit him. At first, he rejected it politely though he wanted to throw his plate because he’s fed up with that discussion. How could his mother still bring that thing up when she already knew that he is doing fine in school? He keeps his track record as clean as possible, though he is still lacking in socializing –but thanks to Beomgyu he started to open up— he just couldn’t get the idea.

Why? Why did she insist for him to transfer to that school? If it’s right, if it’s because she was afraid that her friends would underestimate her since he chose the non-elite school, he doesn’t know what to react to.

That heated discussion affected his mood for a whole day. He’s been spending his time in the library, skipped lunch, and stayed outside until late. He hates that type of circumstances the most, where both he and his mother couldn’t have a proper conversation just like other moms to their child. Honestly, he misses her so much that he wants to hug her, but it feels odd. Something’s missing since he turned five, and he realized that his family was getting distant. They used to gather in the living room to watch TV together, but they couldn’t do it anymore.

His mood caused him to ignore all the messages and phone calls from Beomgyu. He just didn’t want him to know his problem nor did he want him to pity his family.

Beomgyu is a good guy who has a bubbly personality which is remarkably the opposite of him. He is still confused why on earth a popular student like Beomgyu confessed and has been staying by his side for a quite long time until now. Taehyun isn’t really sure about his feelings, anyway. Taehyun can’t see himself with Beomgyu since he’s just not on his plans. He needs to make a new list if he really changes his mind into getting him to be one of his plans for years ahead.

But now, he just let whatever happens to be like that.

Though he never said it to him, he appreciated the older boy’s effort to stay by his side until now.

*******

“Mom, do you think I need to buy a new guitar?”

Huening Kai crawls to the big sofa in the living room, bringing his banana plushy along with him. It’s Sunday and he is getting bored because his school will start in a few months late than it should be. He’s turned his room to look pleasant enough for him to stay even though they are going to spend just three months in Daegu until they move permanently to Seoul. Having parents with different jobs really has positive and negative sides, and this is one of many things that he dislikes where they have to move from one city or country to another.

“Why? You already have one.”

“But I left it in America.” He sighs, playing with the plushy. “I don’t know, it’s just… it’s getting boring to play piano all the time. No one’s listening anyway.”

“Well, ask your little sister to play with you.”

“Huh, she knows nothing about appreciating someone who plays an instrument, basically. She’ll lecture me, mom.”

His mother just smiles. “Alright. Is it urgent or is it not?’

“It is!” he answers eagerly, knowing that his mother will buy him one if she asks him that question. “Please buy me the big one, Mom.”

“Okay, I’ll buy it, but not today. Is that alright?”

“Yeah, that’s alright. Thank you, mom.” He waddles to the kitchen corner and gives her a back-hug. “I’ll go upstairs.”

The boy walks upstairs to his own room feeling a bit better than before. He seriously can’t handle the boredom living in this new home. He’s been doing anything from helping his mother cleaning up, decorating a few things, and playing basketball. Bahiyyih doesn’t know how to play, and Huening Kai isn’t patient enough to teach her even the basic thing such as dribbling. Despite being younger, she controls so much. Not like he despises it, but somehow it becomes annoying when he is in a terrible mood.

Huening Kai groaned as he decided to play basketball alone. Despite living in a lively neighbourhood, he still feels awkward to socialize with others if his mom doesn’t interfere or intrigue the conversation first. He noticed a few students, mostly boys who were presumably younger than him, walking together to go somewhere. Perhaps their usual place to play? Or the park where he spent time scrolling through social media.

When he is warming up, he recalls the incident in the convenience store yesterday. Never has he ever met a guy with a pretty face and deep voice like that. Well, not that deep, but… yeah that type of voice you wouldn’t expect hiding behind the cute face. He stretches his legs while still laughing. The boy’s expression was too cute for him to handle. He almost gave in but he’s been craving that milk for too long so he couldn’t help it but saying mean things. Huening Kai starts to dribble the ball before aiming to shoot at the basketball hoop. He repeats what he is doing until he gets exhausted and decides to sit down, calming his heart that seems beating completely fast right now because of the intense running and jumping.

“I miss you dad… it feels lonely to play like this without you.” He whispers between the short breaths.

***

“Now, tie it up.”

“Like this?”

“Ah, careful. Not too tight. It’ll be difficult to open.”

Beomgyu follows the steps from his grandma at wrapping the boxes with colourful ribbons. He smiles proudly at the box since it looks the prettier among the two others. His grandma really baked a lot for their neighbour. Since it’s still 8 in the morning, Soobin is probably still curled in the bed, so Beomgyu decided to help his grandma by giving these not-so-big boxes to the house in front of them.

“Do we need anything else for these? Or can I bring it now?”

Grandma is busy checking the boxes, not wanting to give a bad impression to the neighbour. “I think this is fine, but Beomgyu… I need to go to the restaurant now because important guests will come at eleven, so I have to prepare everything. Are you okay bringing those alone?”

Beomgyu smiles and nods. “Alright, I’ll take those. Don’t worry. The house with a basketball hoop, right?”

“Yes, the only house who has that thing. I guess the boy likes to play. You should play with him sometimes.”

He laughs. “I don’t even know whether he is older or younger than me, grandma. Also, I’m not that good at playing basketball.”

His grandma laughs altogether. “Right, don’t forget to introduce yourself. Don’t forget to mention me as well. Understand?”

“Yes, grandma.”

Beomgyu watches as the older woman exits the living room, bringing her purse along with her. Honestly, he wants to go there with her, but it seems like he has to do it alone. It’s not like he isn’t willing to do this, but it would be better to take his grandma with him, right? The neighbour is supposed to know his grandma who lives right in front of their house, not him. as a matter of fact, he doesn’t live here.

However, without giving too much thought, Beomgyu brings the boxes with two hands as they are quite heavy. He can notice the buttery smell from the cookies inside the boxes, he bets that their neighbour will love these so—too much. It only takes him a few steps to go to their neighbour’s house, and he notices a giant basketball hoop from where he stands. He squints his eyes when his eyes capture a boy laying down with a basketball between his foot and one hand covering his face from the sun. The boy is panting harshly as if he has been running miles away, so Beomgyu carefully approaches him and waits near him while checking his house. The house is big and has a single swing, completely aesthetic if they paint it with white colour so it matches the walls. After checking the whole place, he brings his eyes back to the boy who seems enjoying his time and calming his own breath.

“Uhm, excuse me. Is it Huening’s house? I’m Beomgyu from that house,” He pointed at the house while chuckling. “My grandma and I made some cookies and we want to share it with you and your family.”

Beomgyu waits as the boy moves his hand from his head and looks up. He watches every single move but somehow when their eyes meet, Beomgyu can’t help but to frown. Both the boys are staring at each other for a few seconds, trying to remember since they are pretty familiar with the eyes. As the taller guy, Huening Kai examines Beomgyu’s expression who seems bothered by his smirk, and he wonders whether the boy doesn’t remember him. So, he makes a step forward to get closer to the boy and towering him, and he can clearly see how the eyebrows furrowed as they are standing chest to chest.

“Oh, banana milk guy.” Huening Kai raises his eyebrows, resting his hands on his waist. “Nice to meet you again.”

Beomgyu gasps and brings his finger up, pointing at Huening Kai whose smirk still grows and grows. It irritates the smaller boy, somehow, knowing that they were bickering about who got the milk and what not. He squints his eyes and pouts, not liking this at all. Among other thousand peoples, why would this boy be his grandma’s house? And give him cookies? Huh, he must’ve been crazy.

“Oh, the thief. _Nice_ to meet you again.” His lips twitching. “So, Huening, huh?”

“Yeah, Beomgyu-ssi?”

Beomgyu clicks his tongue. He brings his eyes to check at the boxes and look at the taller boy. Should he give it? Or maybe he shouldn’t. But his grandma will be mad at him for not giving this to his family as they are neighbours now.

Meanwhile Huening Kai watches the boy with an amused face. He somehow likes Beomgyu’s expressions when he pouts and looks everywhere but at him. It seems like the boy in front of him is talking with something inside his head, contemplating something that Huening Kai already figures out. He heard ‘cookies’ and now he travels his eyes to both hands that are hanging beside the body. The boxes seem heavy, and the fact that he had taken the banana milk at the convenient store back then makes him feel guilty to the boy, so Huening Kai decides to help him a bit.

“Hmm, I thought I heard cookies.”

Beomgyu snaps his head at the remark, suddenly regretting it because he finds the smug look on Huening Kai’s face. “Yeah, you did not mishear it. This is from my grandma. As a neighbour.”

“Woah, that seems a lot. Let me help you.” He says, hands moving forward to take one of the boxes and the boy let him. “Please come in. My mother may want to see who gives these cookies.”

As much as Beomgyu wants to reject it, he needs to go or he would be seen as a rude boy, and most importantly his grandma will get affected by this. Therefore, he follows Huening Kai while his eyes fix at the ground. Sometimes the taller boy turns his head to check him whether he follows him or not, but when he realizes that Beomgyu is there, he smiles. “You know what? You are the first neighbour that comes to our house since we moved here, also the first person which I knew loves banana milk.” he chuckled.

Beomgyu doesn’t answer as he shows his sulky pout more. The banana milk incident still boils his blood somehow, but he can’t deny that the taller boy was also desperate enough to get the milk. He knew his hand should’ve been faster at grabbing the milk before contemplating to buy which of the two.

As they walk in the house, Huening Kai places the boxes on the small table while he calls his mother who happens to be busy cleaning the living room by herself. She looks up and smiles when she finds Beomgyu behind his son, hands stay beside his body and he bows. “Hello, my name is Beomgyu from Choi’s house. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh, the house in front of ours?” she asks, and Beomgyu nod. “Welcome to our house, Beomgyu-ssi. Is there anything I can help? Or are you going to play with Huening Kai?”

“Uhm, actually my grandma sent me here to give cookies that she made. She wants to get along with the new neighbour,” Beomgyu explains, not noticing how Huening Kai watches him as he speaks.

Huening Kai somehow feels conflicted, and he even argues in the back of his mind about his good-looking face. Even though he always feels that he is the prettiest and attractive, Beomgyu can beat it all and he wouldn’t get mad. He likes it, especially those eyelashes when he blinks. It fits his figure so much that Huening Kai wants to get closer to touch it.

Huening Kai shakes the thought away and clears his throat. “I put the boxes on the table, Mom.” He adds to the conversation between the two.

“Thank you so much. Please do tell your grandma that we are very happy to accept the cookies. Maybe I’ll send something to you and your grandma as well tomorrow.” She smiles.

“Ah… yes.”

Huening Kai bites his lips as he catches the glance from Beomgyu. He bets that the boy doesn’t know what to say anymore so he asks for help. The taller boy just smiles shortly and raises his eyebrows. “Alright then, we’ll play outside mom. Or do you need a help?”

“No, that’s fine by me. Go and play with Beomgyu.” she smiles. “You have such lovely hair, by the way.”

“Thank you.” He bows and flashed a smile before following Huening Kai who has walked away first.

When they exit the house, Beomgyu walks ahead and is ready to excuse himself to go back to his grandma’s house. However, Huening Kai grabs his jacket and tugs it quite hard that he almost fell backwards to the taller boy.

“Yah!”

“Oops.” He places his hand above his head and lowers it. The way Beomgyu eyes look so cold on him makes him shiver, so he can’t help but to give him an awkward smile. When he notices that Beomgyu just raises an eyebrow waiting for what he is going to say, he sighs and purses his lips as he decides to say more. “Okay, I just want to apologize for what happened between us in the convenient store. I was craving for banana milk too for months.”

Beomgyu is crossing his arms, tugging his lower lip. “How old are you, by the way?”

“Huh?” Huening Kai points at his chest. “Me? Uh, I’m sixteen. Gonna be seventeen this year.”

“I’m eighteen, so it’s a hyung for you!” Beomgyu protests.

Huening Kai chuckles since he finds it cute when Beomgyu complains about little things like this. He looks adorable, but he shakes the thoughts away and focuses on the boy. “Al…right, so you want me to call you hyung already? I thought it would make you uncomfortable.”

“You did make me uncomfortable in the first place because of the banana milk.”

“Well…”

“Whatever, I accept it, and I am also sorry if I’m being harsh at you. And thank you.” He says before turning on his heels to go back.

“Beomgyu hyung, wait!”

The boy keeps walking as if he doesn’t know Huening Kai is calling his name repeatedly. He is embarrassed for what happened earlier. Lucky he is not living with his grandma for too long, because if he is, it means that he has to see Huening Kai every single day.

“Wait, please.” He approaches the older boy until they are face to face. “Can you play?”

“Play what?”

“Basketball, of course.”

Beomgyu glances at the house one more time before he shakes his head. He can play basketball but not that great. Moreover, playing with a new person like this is something that he dislikes. “No.”

“No, because you can’t. Or no, because you won’t?”

“Both are true. Now, I need to go back because I have things to do. You can play alone right?”

“W-well, yeah but—”

“Great. Bye, Huening Kai.”

Huening Kai’s face is showing disappointment, while Beomgyu cheerfully walks away from him. He needs someone to play with him or else this boredom wouldn’t leave him and gradually kill him. Also, Beomgyu seems like the boy who loves sports, so that’s why he asked. Nevertheless, he smiles to himself and lets his lips repeat the name, liking the sound of it.

“Ah, Beomgyu hyung. Does he know that he looks that pretty?” he mumbles while walking closer to his basketball. “If he doesn’t, well, I guess I am ready to tell him every single day.”

***

After getting those cookies to Huening Kai’s house, Beomgyu decided to play a game until Soobin is home from his second date. He can’t believe that the taller boy really thinks that they’re not dating while the truth is that they’re inseparable the moment they met each other. Especially Yeonjun who can’t keep his hands to himself like what happened this morning. Both are giggling and complementing each other’s outfit, giving smooches, and going smiley right in front of his face. However, despite being that disrespectful (Beomgyu just woke up and saw the romantic scene while Taehyun hasn’t even replied to his messages), he believes that the two of them belong to each other.

Now go back to his love life. How could someone neglect the pretty boy like him(Well, he is getting used to Taehyun), and not checking or replying to all the cute messages he sent him since two or three days ago?

Is he dead? Is he okay?

“Arrgghh, I’m going crazy.” He throws himself to the bed and closes his eyes. “When was the last time I talked to him, huh? I can’t recall. Should I call him? It’s Sunday. He won’t have any activities, right?”

But then again Beomgyu decided not to. Taehyun is probably busy with everything that only the boy and God know. He wouldn’t disturb anything, just… he just wants to hear his voice, that’s it. Or a reply is fine for him.

But this is Kang Taehyun he is talking about.

“Cheer up, Beomgyu. You’ll meet him tomorrow, don’t worry.” He says to himself as he plays another game.

After an hour, Beomgyu hears his grandma calling from downstairs, saying that lunch is ready before he goes back home with Soobin. They still have half an hour here, yet the taller boy seems to be enjoying his time with Yeonjun.

“Grandma, can I get the cookies more? I ate it all.”

“ _Aigoo_ , you ate it all already?” she asks, but her hands are now preparing other boxes for his beloved grandchild. “Take these for you and Soobin. Oh, how about our neighbours?”

“I gave it to them this morning. They say they like it and are probably gonna give you something else.”

“Ah, that’s good. I hope we can be good neighbours for each other.”

“Yes, grandma. I think Huening Kai’s mother is kind too.”

“Oh, the boy’s name is… who?”

“Huening Kai. I guess Huening is his family’s name.”

“Ah… alright. He’s handsome right?”

Beomgyu just shrugs his shoulders. “Just so so for me.”

“ _Aigoo,_ I think you have a bad sight. How can someone like him be ‘so so’? He is pretty and handsome.”

“Grandma, please, I’m prettier.”

“You are, but he is also pretty. And handsome.”

“Alriggghht, let’s eat our lunch because I need to leave before evening.”

***

Now they are in Beomgyu’s house since Soobin felt really tired and doesn’t want to walk more to get into his house, so he decided to stay in the younger’s room until tomorrow. Beomgyu is preparing his uniform and his bags while he is laying on the bed, checking a few pictures of him and Yeonjun. A smile makes its way to his face when he watches a video of Yeonjun eat the noodles till his cheeks are full like a mochi. He can’t help but laugh at his face, a combination of ridiculous and cuteness at the same time.

“Oh my god…” Beomgyu groans desperately. “Is my love life that miserable that I should listen to other couples giggling to one another while I cannot even get a goddamn reply from my crush?”

“Yah, just call him. you’ve been complaining since we got back from Daegu, y’know.”

“Do you really think I did not try to call him? of course I did and it’s the same. No answer.” He grumbles. “I miss him and all I get is this anger.” He brings his fist in the air.

Soobin smiles, finding him complaining about Taehyun is kinda cute. “Yah, Choi Beomgyu. He might be busy. You mentioned how smart he is and that’s the consequences of liking a smart person, isn’t it? You can’t force him to reply to your message or answer your call. Give him space too, y’know. I bet you don’t like it too when people are bombarding you with messages and phone calls, am I right?”

Beomgyu agrees with all the things Soobin just said. “So, I guess I just have to wait until tomorrow and meet him in person?”

“Yes, Beomgyu is smart.”

He chuckles. “Alright. I gotta go downstairs to wash my lunchbox because I want to prepare another lunch, yeay.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. I’m gonna call Yeonjunnie, so you better not disturb us.”

“Huh, the more you say I shouldn’t disturb, the more I want to do it.” He sticks his tongue out at him in a playful manner, but he storms out the room when Soobin is ready to throw him a pillow.

Meanwhile, Soobin moves his body to get comfortable on the bed. He wiggles his toes, anticipating the answer from his boyfriend. After the third rings, a low and hoarse voice answer the phone call. It seems like Yeonjun has already passed out because the clock shows that it’s quite late. Soobin is panic. “Hyung? Did I just wake you up? I’m sorry! I’ll hang up—”

“ _No, it’s fine. I just fell asleep in the practice room.”_ He chuckles. “ _Thanks for calling me, Binnie. Or else I might stay the night in here.”_

Soobin never knows that he loves that voice even more.

“The practice hasn’t finished yet?”

_“It has, but I was too tired to get home, so I laid down while playing on my phone until I fell asleep.”_

“Yeonjunnie…” Soobin calls him softly. “You should take a rest too. Don’t overwork, okay?”

On the other side, Yeonjun smiles and squeals after getting the affection from his boyfriend. His fingers are busy drawing something abstract on the floor. Ah, even though he said that he is tired, nothing can compare how relieving it is to hear that soothing voice from Soobin. _“Yeah, Binnie. Thank you. How about you? Why are you still awake?”_

“I was getting ready to go to bed but decided that I want to talk to you.”

“ _Mmhmm, miss me?”_

“Of course, yes.” He answers in a tiny voice. “You don’t miss me?”

Yeonjun laughs heartily. “ _I miss you more, Soobinnie baby.”_

And they keep talking until Yeonjun decides it’s too late for Soobin to stay awake even though he still wants to talk to him. He has classes tomorrow and he needs to wake up early. Soobin sighs. “I must have done something great in my past life.”

***

“Taehyun!”

Beomgyu never runs so fast in his life, but he is doing it just because his crush just walks alone in the hallway. However, as he approaches the boy, Beomgyu realizes that something must be bothering him so much. Even though Taehyun looks so cool with no expression or such, he never has this gloomy expression and intimidating aura to the point Beomgyu is afraid to even touch his shoulders. So, he walks behind him until they get into Taehyun’s class, follows him like a baby duck afraid of losing his mother, ignoring the stares from Taehyun’s classmates to see a senior in their class.

“Taehyunnie, hey…” he greets softly. “Uhm, how are you?”

Taehyun doesn’t answer. Instead, he puts his bags on the table and rests his head on top of it. The atmosphere quickly changed into something uncomfortable as Beomgyu just stood there without them saying anything else. Do not forget to mention the state that quite disturbs him right now. He feels like a celebrity though he in fact is just an ordinary student.

Beomgyu is now the one who gets ignored, but he smiles. “You seem tired. I’ll leave this for you then. See you at lunch, yeah? I have soooo many things to share with you!” he giggles and places the lunchbox next to Taehyun’s head. “Bye, bye, Taehyunnie!”

At lunch, everything seems different. Well, Beomgyu is always the one who talks too much but Taehyun would eventually answer some questions he threw at him or respond to his remarks to correct something if he finds any misinterpretations. But this one is odd, and Beomgyu just shrugs it off. The truth is, he doesn’t want to talk about it as he feels happy for the fact that Taehyun was already sitting alone in their favourite place; the tree behind the library. Even though he was silent, Beomgyu keeps putting his best smile in front of him, telling him stories, etc.

“How is it? I learned it from my grandma. She told me to not let it overcook. Also the cookies! I think you’ll like it.” He places the empty box next to his body and gives the full one to the boy.

After a couple of minutes, Taehyun still doesn’t touch the food. He’s been ignoring Beomgyu since morning. Now he feels slightly worried whether he has done something wrong to him or anything.

“Taehyun? are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” Beomgyu looks at him with pleading eyes, and face clearly full of worries. “I mean—It’s fine if you don’t want to but you’ve been—”

“Have you ever thought of moving away from where you live right now?”

“What? Why—”

“Just answer.” he mumbles then touches his right temple with his index finger. “I need something to clear my mind. It’s like chaos over here. I hate it.”

Beomgyu pursed his lips while thinking the best answer that would help Taehyun. he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know _what_ is really going on inside his head, but he despises it to see his murky expression. “Umm, I have never. I would stay in a place that makes me happy. This place is making me happy, because of you too Taehyun-ah!” he giggles a bit to lighten up the mood.

Taehyun sighs. “Then what if I am the one who moves away from your favourite place. Would you still stay, knowing that one of the things that makes you happy is gone?”

“Why would you move away?” he sounds confused, and scared. “I hope you wouldn’t because… I don’t know? Seeing you everyday is like drinking water to keep me alive. I don’t know what I’d do if you really—”

“Why do you like me, hyung? Why would you still, in fact, stay by my side though you know I don’t like you back? Why would you spend your time, making and bringing me lunch every single day like you don’t have anything to do beside that? Aren't that sickening you?”

Beomgyu is at a loss for words. He keeps staring at those eyes who send out such exhaustion and perplexity. “I—”

Before Beomgyu could even answer, Taehyun stands and clears the back of his pants from the dry grass, and without sparing any glance he is ready to storm off the place. The older boy seems alarmed and quickly follows the boy before grabbing his hand and turning the body. He grips the shoulders tightly, forcing Taehyun to immediately look at Beomgyu’s eyes. They say nothing, and Beomgyu can feel his eyes become teary as Taehyun places his hands to his forearms and yanks it away. He is ready to go, ready to leave Beomgyu who is on the verge of crying. His steps are heavy now, he doesn't want to just turn away and leave without saying a word, but he needs to do this or Beomgyu will see him cry first. Therefore, he forces himself to turn on his heels. Perhaps he could run. He runs pretty quick.

But how could he run when two hands tightly wrapped around his waist?

“Taehyun, please?” he chokes back his tears and tightens the grip. “Where are you planning to go? Please don’t leave me?”

The younger boy doesn’t answer, so Beomgyu continues. “I was very open about my feelings for you. I told you everything. I want you because of you, nothing else. I did that because I care for you, I want to share what makes me happy to you too. I love seeing you smile. I love seeing you happy, even just a small smile, it’s fine as long as I made you feel that way, Taehyun-ah. So, why would you ask me that ‘ _move away’_ thing? I don’t know. I have never imagined my life without seeing you. I have already got used to this. Knowing that you are in the same town with me. Don’t go, please?”

Taehyun pulls himself away from the grip to stand before the older boy who already has tears strolling down his cheeks. Beomgyu’s lips are quivering as he tries to not let any sounds of wailing sound come from his mouth. The younger feels bad, somehow, but he couldn’t help it at the beginning. He has been thinking about it all the time, quite gripping into the thought of leaving Beomgyu but his feelings wouldn’t let him. He can’t quite make sure that he likes the older boy, but something about him always warms his heart, melting the ice that he himself has created years ago. However, many things are being considered by him as well, and this one is not easy for him.

“Taehyun-ah… please?” he whispers, begging the boy. “I—if you are sick of me, my annoying texts or miss calls, I’ll stop for a while. I would do it. Just tell me what else that makes you uncomfortable?”

“Hyung…”

“What is it?”

The younger boy sighs as he looks downs into his shoes, avoiding the stare from Beomgyu. Perhaps this is the best decision for him, for them as well. Though it seems hard, sometimes you couldn’t just simply predict the future, right?

“I’m sorry.”

And Beomgyu bursts into tears, letting his sobs be apparent to him and Taehyun. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu spends his holiday with Hueningkai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIII!!!
> 
> I am truly sorry for not updating T^T. I have so much to do, especially my assignments ughhhh let's not talk about it lol. So here's the new chapter, and I am still writing for chapter 10 and probably will update in the end of November (I'm sorry but I'll try to update as soon as possible!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! :D Please leave some comments... I'm feeling anxious about my writing and kinda want to see what people think about this so I can make it better.
> 
> Thank you!

“HUENING KAI, GET BACK HERE YOU ANNOYING- !!”

The boy whose name just gets shouted keeps running in the living room, trying to escape his little sister who looks at him with such fierce eyes. She looks furious. Well, who doesn’t if someone really disturbed her nap time and the nails she has just done earlier. She can’t even look at her nails now. All ruined because of his older brother.

“I’m sorry, okay? I was trying to find my jacket that mom usually places on your bed, but then I—” he bursts out a laugh. “You were there sleeping and I didn’t see you at all.”

Bahiyyih puffs her cheeks, irritated by the laugh his older brother just let out. “You must get it done like what I did. Precisely!”

Huening Kai stops in the middle of the room. “Wait, come again? What done?”

Bahiyyih throws him a small pillow from the sofa. “MY  _ NAILS _ !!”

“YOU KNOW I CAN’T! I’m just gonna mess things up.”

She groans. “I’m telling mom so she wouldn’t buy you the guitar you’ve been wanting ever since!”

“Well, I already got one in my room.” He sticks out his tongue playfully at the girl, and when Bahiyyih screams his name again, he proceeds to run away and exit the house as fast as he could. 

It’s been two weeks since his last encounter with Beomgyu, and believe it or not, he kind of misses that older boy. The last time he saw that boy hugging his grandma before got into a car and  _ woosh _ he didn’t have a chance to ask where he was going at that time. There is something about Beomgyu that makes him interested. Aside from his pretty face and cute pouty lips, the way he talks is also admirable.

Well, he almost yells at him but that unique voice of him has been playing all day in his head. Lulling him until he found himself giggling because of imagining the older boy’s face while being irritated. Huening Kai  _ loves _ to tease him more if he ever gets a chance to meet him in the future.

“Beomgyu  _ hyung _ . You are really something huh?”

***

10 a.m.

Beomgyu sighs for the nth time after he checked his watch ticking even slower than what he expected. Everything seems all planning to ruin his mood. All he wants to do is throw something and kick it hard repeatedly (he doesn’t care if it sounds rude, he needs it anyway).

It’s all because of Taehyun and his unclear confession. Why is he always being so difficult to read? Why? After months pinning him, he just wants to vanish himself from Beomgyu’s sight.

No way. Not gonna happen. He will not let it.

But it hurts. It hurts him so much. He misses the younger boy after not being able to see him for almost a week during the mid-test. Neither could he contact him even once. Well, he would not apparently. Doesn’t want the boy to get annoyed because of him—his texts and calls and whatnot.

So here he is, waiting for the car that his grandmother sent to pick him up. yup. He is going to spend his holiday in Daegu without his family. However, it’s been an hour, and he is starving. Moreover, Soobin is already on his family trip to Japan—leaving him alone during this two-weeks holiday. Things are testing his patience, really. What would he do in Daegu, anyway, without Soobin? Also, it’s not like he is close enough with Yeonjun.

“Can I have a wonderful holiday, please?” he murmurs to no one and nothing. “I’ll promise to enjoy it the most. Pinky promise!”

Call him desperate, but he doesn’t care. He will try anything to make this pain from his heart gradually heal itself.

“Beomgyu, dear!”

“Hi, grandma. How are you?”

“Always good. You wanna eat first, or shower first?

“Um… can I take a shower first?”

“Sure. Don’t take too long. This food is good when they’re still hot.”

Beomgyu smiles. “Alright.”

***

In the evening, Beomgyu starts to feel bored out of his skull. He grabs the phone, just to find it uninteresting. Those games that he downloaded right before he went to Daegu kind of reminded him of Soobin. They usually play it together, or just watch each other beating some other players.

“Grandma, I’ll walk outside.”

“Go, go, dear.”

Beomgyu closes the door and takes a deep breath. He looks around. Those big houses seem busy with preparing something. Perhaps because it's a holiday, and kids are having the whole time to spend with their family. The boy lets a small sigh along with his slumped shoulders.

“Alright, let’s go somewhere fun first.”

The raven-haired boy roams around the streets for several minutes, enjoying the wind that blows his hair. He does not know what to do, but if he’s going here just for laying down on his bed… it seems wrong. He needs to let out this emotion that’s been disturbing him for days, instantly.

What would he do first?

What if he—

“Beomgyu  _ hyung _ !”

He stops and turns his head, only to find a tall boy running to his way with such a huge smile. The boy wears a  _ tosca _ jacket and white t-shirt, along with dark blue shorts and black shoes. Beomgyu's eyes catch the appearance right away. His head is covered by a light-blue beanie, but some of his hair is still noticeable.

Who is it?

“Hey, you’re here! When did you arrive?”

That  _ smile. _ He remembers him now.

“What are you doing here… uh… what’s your name again?”

“Kai. Huening Kai.” He answers quickly. “I’m playing basketball with some boys right there. Wanna join?”

Beomgyu looks at the sight where Huening Kai just points out. There are approximately seven boys waiting for the boy to come back. One of them waves his hand at him and smiles warmly. And then he moves his eyes to the younger boy. “I’ll join your team or…?”

“Sure, whichever team you want to join is fine with me though.”

“Alright.”

Beomgyu follows the boy and bows as he has to introduce himself first to other boys. They start playing in a second while he walks to the other side of the basketball court. He starts doing a warming up, not wanting to get his muscles cramped if he skips this important part before jumping into the game. He shifts from his place as he sees Huening Kai throw the jacket away, leaving him with white t-shirt that is questionably suited to him. He looks like a normal teenage boy with his serious face passing the ball from one player to another.

He scoffs. “He seriously can play, huh?”

Beomgyu starts joining his team and soon finds Huening Kai approaching him to give some instruction regarding his position and the last score they got before he comes. This feels odd, somehow, but he shrugs it away.

As he looks to the ground, the memory of him and Taehyun eating lunch together in the basketball court at school swirls in his head. He knows this should be the last thing that comes to his mind right now. But he can’t help it. The feeling of being unsure about Taehyun and the possibility of getting even closer to him keeps flooding on his chest. It disturbs him though he doesn’t want to feel that way. He feels confused and rejected. He is utterly upset by the terms they are in. On top of it all, he can’t do anything to make it better.

Beomgyu closes his eyes, letting the anger get absorbed more into his body. He doesn’t plan to hurt anyone, nor anything particularly. He tries to control it as much as he can.

So, when the ball is passed to him, he is ready to play.

Huening Kai watches in awe as the older boy now runs nimbly to the other side of the basketball court, bouncing the ball on his way to score some points.

And he did.

“Woohoo!” the taller boy can’t hide his excitement after he saw Beomgyu manage to score even in the first minutes he was in. “That’s my  _ hyung _ , y’all!”

The game still continues.

Now the other team tries to get the ball from Huening Kai who runs quickly only to whistle at Beomgyu and pass the ball to him—letting him score another point. It makes them lead a few points more than the other team. And Huening Kai is never really this overwhelmed when playing basketball.

In the twinkling of an eye, the older boy is already bouncing the ball and passing it to the ring only to have it bounce back to the ground and be caught by the other team. Beomgyu looks frustrated, and Huening Kai notices it right away.

_ Why does the boy look so focused—eager on playing? _

Huening Kai stops trying to get the ball. He dodges it every time a player from his team passes, and he lets them play for a while. He watches Beomgyu instead, just back on his feet after being pushed off to the ground. The heck is going on inside that boy’s head? It must be so painful.

“Hyung, you can stop if you want to.”

“No. I wanna play. Get into your position Kai.”

“What—” Huening Kai sighs as Beomgyu pushes his body to the center. “ _ Hyung _ , I’m serious.”

“Shut up.” he looks at him with fierce eyes. “Don’t get distracted.”

To this point, Huening Kai knows something is off, and he cant help but wanting to know the thing that caused it.

“Uh, strawberry.” He answers before the older boy grabs two bottles and is ready to pay for it.

The boys walk to the park and decide to sit on the wooden swings, cooling themselves after using so much energy to get a higher score than the opposing team. Beomgyu gulps down his milk, so does Huening Kai. They enjoy the wind for a while which is soon interrupted by the sound of the taller boy chokes.

Beomgyu snorts with amusement at watching the boy instantly stand up to get rid of the liquid in his own shorts. “ _ Yah,  _ who chokes on milk, really?”

“Me.” he answers innocently and that makes the older eventually laugh. Huening Kai glances at him. “You’re laughing now. Mind to tell me why you were so eager to play basketball with the guys earlier?”

He averts his eyes immediately. “It’s nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like  _ nothing _ to me, but okay.” He says even though he is still curious. He doesn’t want to make the older boy feel pressured to tell him anything that is budging him right now.

They remain calm again. Beomgyu leans his body to the rope and sighs in content. Perhaps this is what he needs for a while. Forgetting him being upset and enjoying the very moment.

“So, I assume you’re here for holiday?”

Beomgyu mods. “Only for two weeks. After that I’ll go back to Seoul.”

“Great, so I still have time then.” He says happily, which makes the older boy look at him.

“Time for what?”

“I’ll treat you someday, hyung.”

Beomgyu snorts a laugh and smiles. “Yeah, as you should be though.”

Huening Kai just laughs and continues drinking the milk. He glances at the boy, admiring him for a while before he watches some other guys running and playing.

***

_ Tomorrow morning _ .

Beomgyu yawns as he opens the window. It surprised him, actually, when he realized that he woke up earlier than usual. He is not a morning person, and he can’t understand why this happens. But, yeah, perhaps because it is a holiday and he doesn’t have to worry about school and assignments for a while. After enjoying the sun and the air, he decides to take a shower before grabbing some breakfast. His grandma must be waiting downstairs.

Unfortunately, the old woman isn’t here. The house assistant said that she went somewhere before seven, and will be back after evening.

That’s quite long. Therefore, he eats breakfast alone.

According to his mother, the other family members will visit him here. However, they are still busy with their own schedule, and Beomgyu is the only one who is on holiday apparently. Well, perhaps in a few days they will get here.

Beomgyu sighs in content. The breakfast was amazing, and he truly loves the pancakes. He checks his phone and texts Soobin what he’s up to right now, but no reply is received yet.

“Huh, busy people.” He mutters.

So today, he wants to do some things that he wrote at his notes. First, is riding a bicycle. He is sure his grandma always keeps those in the garage and takes good care of them. Second, explore places that he has visited near his grandma’s house when he was a child.

And so on and so forth. But with who?

“I look pathetic.” He says and throws the phone to the table. He sat still there for a couple minutes until he heard someone open the gate. In an instant, he goes straight to the door to check who it was that opened the gate quite noisily.

“Who is it—"

“Oh? Hey, hyung.”

Beomgyu furrows his eyebrows when he sees Huening Kai tries to close the gate. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh… borrow the hose? Grandma told me that I could borrow this since she rarely use it anyway.”

“And what for?”

“To take a shower,” he rolls his eyes. “For watering my plants, duh, what else. Wanna join?”

“No. No fun.”

Huening Kai gives him a mischievous smile. “Are you sure?”

Beomgyu winces. “Never have been so sure in my life.”

The younger boy just shrugs it off and grabs the hose. After saying goodbye, he closes the gate and leaves him alone.

Huening Kai walks to his house in a hurry and puts the hose on the ground and runs inside to get his pair of yellow boots. His mother went to their aunt’s family earlier this morning, leaving him to take care of the house until evening. Bahiyyih also insisted on going rather than staying at home with him. He doesn’t want to go since they will probably stay there until night.

He wants to play games.

**Dok Dok!**

The boy stops in mid way when the sound of his gate is being opened by someone. He squints his eyes. No one ever comes to his house except Beomgyu and his grandma.

Well, well, well. Here he is.

“Welcome.” says Huening Kai before he laughs at seeing Beomgyu walk shyly towards the terrace **.** With hands now grabbing a plastic bag full of snacks, he approaches the taller boy. Beomgyu thinks that he needs to bring something here, so he did. He thought it would be rude to come with nothing. Moreover, he rejected the boy’s offer to join him today.

He is kind of embarrassed now.

“Why are you doing it alone?”

“Hm?” Huening Kai turns his gaze to Beomgyu. “Oh. It’s much fun to do it by myself. Sometimes my little sister would join, but she has most certainly  _ never _ done it well. I mean, I always got wet at the end.”

Beomgyu smiles. “Huh. I’m with your little sister, though.”

“Huh. You’re teaming up with her? That’s worse.” He pouts and continues to water the plants.

The boy keeps humming while doing so, which makes Beomgyu quite entertained since he doesn’t want to interfere. He watches Huening Kai carefully replace the pot with another. He even talk to them as if they are babies. Beomgyu just snorts when he sees the taller boy tries to kiss one of them.

“ _ Yah!” _

Huening Kai laughs and puts it back to its place. He approaches the older boy after washing his hands. Beomgyu is already eating the snack without him. He looks calm unlike yesterday, and he smiles too. It somehow makes him feel relieved to see him like that. He doesn’t understand why he has that sort of feeling, but seeing the older boy around here just makes him happy.

Perhaps it’s because he feels lonely here without friends, and his first encounter with Beomgyu is quite memorable.

Huening Kai sits beside the stack of snacks. He curiously looks one by one and sees the older boy eat with gusto. He must love that one particular snack. “What is that,  _ hyung _ ?”

“My favourite snack. Try it.”

Huening Kai grabs one and eats it. He spontantly gives a thumbs up after the first bite, saying that it tastes delicious even though he is unfamiliar with it first. They eat together and share some thoughts, especially Huening Kai who seems eager to tell the older boy about what he likes to do in America before moving here. He also shares things that perhaps he should try if he comes there. With him or without him.

The same thing with Beomgyu who starts to tell the younger boy about his favourite places in his hometown. He even shows him the picture and videos of him going together with his family on last year’s holiday. The older boy loves how Huening Kai listens to everything he says as if he is telling a fairy tale. He nods, smiles, and most certainly laughs when he finds Beomgyu talks in an adorable way. Those lips keep pouting as he continues.

“Oops, we ran out of snacks.”

Huening Kai scratches the side of his neck and whispers a tiny  _ sorry _ to him. but Beomgyu says it’s fine since he eats them as well. “When I come to think of it, I feel like I always happen to make someone else’s tummy full. Like, I gave them everything they like. The same thing I did to Taeh—” and he gasps before stopping abruptly. He almost mentioned  _ his _ name.

Huening Kai can’t help but to be curious. “To who?”

The older boy clears his throat. “No one.” he says. But the boy beside him seems not to have it. “ _ Y-yah! _ Why did you throw your trash here, you little—”

Huening Kai gets confused at first, but he immediately understands that it was the older boy’s way to hide his nervousness. He snapped as if the taller boy really made a mistake.

Both of them clean the place by dividing the jobs. Huening Kai begins to roll up the hose while Beomgyu puts the trash to the plastic bag. In a couple of minutes, the terrace looks decent. They smile happily looking at their hard work (Beomgyu actually did the whole cleaning thing because Hueningkai seemed busy taking care of the plants and hose).

“Hyung, what’s your hobby? Or hobbies, perhaps?”

Beomgyu turns his head to look at the boy. “Me? I have many hobbies actually but I don’t really engage with them, like, seriously. You know, get bored and stuff. But I enjoy playing guitar. It soothes me the most, I guess. Oh! And cooking too!” he says with a bright tone. Hueningkai smiles at that. “What’s yours, Kai?”

“ I just got a new guitar and I play it well,” he says proudly.

“Oh yeah? You play an instrument too? I thought you only know how to play basketball.”

Hueningkai snorts. “Well, there’s a lot more that you haven’t known about me, I assume. And yes, I can play several instruments. Wanna see?”

“You play guitar, hmm, but I can play better.”

Hueningkai looks amused at seeing the pouts. The older one who? He looks like the younger one here. Nonetheless, Hueningkai loves to see this side of him.

***

“So… this is your room. Quite neat.”

“I’m sorry, but what do you mean?”

Beomgyu laughed. He walks to the other side of the room and sits on the small, black couch which is half covered by a soft, blue blanket. The moment he enters this room, he remembers the old room he used to love before he moved to another house that is much bigger. His recent house in Seoul, actually. The decoration is somehow similar, which makes him feel like he is reminiscing something.

It feels like coming home.

“Hey, Kai. Where’s your guitar?”

“Oh! It’s right behind you. I put it in a safe place. Don’t want my sister to touch it.”

Beomgyu just nods and moves to grab the guitar. It already has the boy’s name plastered in the body. Not so big, but apparent to whoever sees this up-close.

“I play electric guitar too, by the way. My father bought it for me as a gift.” He says while settling the guitar on his laps. “I learn to play it by watching videos on the internet.”

“No way. That’s so cool, hyung! Can I play it?”

“Well, sadly you can’t. It’s in my house. Perhaps if I bring it here someday, you could play it!”

Hueningkai just smiles a little. “Don’t have to, hyung.”

“Here, Kai, I’ll play a few songs that I think will improve your skill to play this better.”

The older boy shows a few techniques that he learns for years by himself or with his brothers. Hueningkai alone watches and listens, carefully placing his hands the way Beomgyu tells him too. He really is a good teacher, and a very patient one. When the taller boy made a mistake, he playfully hit his shoulders and called him  _ pabo _ with such a warm tone.

And a cute, memorable laugh.

Hueningkai doesn’t know he becomes addicted to that sound, so he keeps trying to make the older guy laugh. He can feel butterflies in his stomach whenever Beomgyu sometimes looks at him in the eye, especially when his hand brushes his.

He wants to scream how adorable the guy is.

They spend the rest of the day in Hueningkai’s house. Playing cards, watching movies, making lunch, and taking a power nap before deciding to read books (which lasted only for fifteen minutes).

Now Beomgyu is ready to go home.

“Bye hyung. See you tomorrow!”

The older boy scrunched his nose. “Ew, I don’t wanna see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’d eventually pop up in front of me, though.”

“Shut up.” he smiles, somehow feeling embarrassed for actually showing up after rejecting his offer.

Hueningkai claps once, almost make Beomgyu jumps. “Also, you promise to play PS 5 with me!”

“Ah.. right. Okay then. Tomorrow is 10 am. Don’t be late!”

“Pffft, literally my house is in front of yours.”

With that, Beomgyu says  _ goodbye _ and comes back to his grandma’s house with a big smile on his face.

Today is well-spent, he assumes.

***

Hueningkai wakes up early.

He even prepares the best clothes (still casual outfit, but yeah this time the colour at least must be matching though), and he cleans up his room—kinda hoping the older boy might want to come over again today. Believe it or not, he feels energized to spend his day knowing that Beomgyu is waiting for him to play again.

But today, he is the one who is coming over to his grandma’s house. The taller boy enters the room and closes the door behind him. He looks at the ceiling first where papers ship origami are hanging there. The colours somehow beautify the room’s style. It kind of gives a certain feeling for those who see it.

Something playful but also calming.

“So… this is your room.”

“Mmmhmm. Don’t touch anything without my permission, Kai.”

“Can’t promise anything tho”

“Kai!”

Hueningkai giggles. “Hehe, alright hyung I get it.”

They start to play the first game. Spending about three hours or more to finish one another. Both the boys seem eager and aggressive to win. Sometimes Beomgyu bites Huening Kai's hand (or shoulder) just so he can win the first round, and makes the taller boy whine.

But don’t call him Hueningkai if he can’t get his revenge. Just in a couple of minutes, he gets Beomgyu sulking because he grabs the stick and throws it away—making the older boy move from his place to get it back and eventually lose his game.

“You little shi—I didn’t throw your stick!”

“Well, you  _ bit _ me!”

“But it didn’t make you _ move _ , Kaiiii!”

Hueningkai laughs out loud, enjoying the boy being so irritated. “Alright, I’m sorry. Won’t do it again, promise.”

Just as Beomgyu continues to talk in pouts, his grandma appears and asks them to have lunch together. Hueningkai is the first one to stand and happily waddling to the door, leaving the older boy shocked.

“Grandma sometimes asked me to eat here when you were not around. You know I have not officially started my school yet, so… yeah.”

“Wait, so that’s why you borrow the hose?”

He chuckles. “Yup! Grandma lent it to me and told me to eat here, accompany her. Bahiyyih also helped her cook once.”

“Woah, I didn’t know that much.”

“I know right. You know nothing, hoo~”

“ _ Yah! _ ”

Sooner, his grandma decides to show some old pictures to the boys. Saying that she wants to reminisce about the memories. Both Hueningkai and Beomgyu sit on the floor while grandma sits on the couch with a huge album on her lap. They flip one by one, adoring how his grandma takes care of the albums. It looks well and not dusty at all, something that Beomgyu doesn’t like while looking through an old album.

“Ahhaaa, SO CUTE BEOMGYU HYUNG!”

“Of course!” he says proudly while laughing. The taller boy’s laugh is contagious. He can’t help but to laugh along with him.

“Unlike now.”

“YAH!”

“HAHAHAHA.”

Hueningkai spends his time even after dinner and plans to get back home before nine. Unfortunately, right when he wants to open the door, it is raining heavily. And as if the universe is on his side, his mother calls that she cannot go back due to a windstorm, forcing them to stay in their cousin’s house until tomorrow.

“So?” Beomgyu asks while munching potato chips. 

“She won’t be home tonight. About the storm and something.” he sighs. “I’ll go back after the rain is not that heavy.”

“No, no, Huening-ah. You can sleep here, in Beomgyu’s room. He has a large bed.”

Beomgyu hums. “Yeah, just for tonight. I bet you’ll get scared being alone in your house.” he teases and sticks his tongue out.

“Ah… is it okay?”

“Yeah, Kai. I was kidding. You can stay here. Wait, I’ll get you some of my hoodies.”

“You know we share different sizes, Beomgyu hyung.”

“Well, okay then if you wanna feel cold while you’re sleeping.”

“Right. I’ll take it then.” 

***

So at eleven, they go to bed after grandma tells them not to spend more time playing. Beomgyu also feels tired laughing all day with Hueningkai, not to forget how the boy kept him energized after taking a power nap. He starts to show his other side, the playful one. Something he hasn’t really felt for years because Soobin would not really respond to him being that way.

But Hueningkai just… did. 

“Hyung. Why are you laughing and nagging at the same time?” he asks, grabbing the gray blanket until his chest. 

“Huh? Why are you asking that?”

“Just curious.”

“I don’t know? I kinda did it because you look funny. Like, your expression really explains it all, y’know.” he giggles. “Like a confused child, wondering what thing he did wrong so that someone would nag at him.”

“Sure you do find it funny.” he groans before turning to his left side, giving the older boy his back. 

None of them say anything else, and Beomgyu can hear how the room feels new and whatnot. He can hear the other breaths and adjust the pillow. The silence makes him even sleepier than before. 

“Night, Hyung. Dream about me.”

“Night, Kai. And thanks, but no thanks.”

Hueningkai smiles without the older boy knowing. “Cute.” he mumbles.

Beomgyu knows he heard that quite a lot from others… but why does he feel like he is flying to the moon right now just because of Hueningkai?


End file.
